The Dark Empire
by Valtiot
Summary: This is a story of the Dark guild Tartaros. The Strongest dark guild in The Earth Land. The story begins soon after Grand Magic Games and it focuses on Tartaros' attempt to conquer the world. The Story rating will be MA and I won't recommend this story for the youngest readers in Fanfiction. Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Empire

Chapter one, First move

Pergrande kingdom is the largest country in the Earth Land. Its closed-doors policy keeps other countries from crossing its borders and prevents its own citizens from leaving. They haven't formed any kind of diplomacy between other governments, not even the Magic council. Pergrandenians think that's because other countries mean nothing more than problems and it's better to live without having any contact with them. Outsiders think that the king is lunatic and paranoid who's trying to hold on to his throne with any means necessary.

Not even the Magic council is permitted to consult and/or oversee the laws of magic. Pergrande's military might is also too much for even the Magic council to force them to obey the common rules. But the real reason for Pergrande's closed-door policy is that the king is nothing more than a puppet, which's controlled from the shadows by a certain witch.

Right now this witch was climbing up the volcano somewhere in the Pergrande. She was almost 2 meters tall; she was wearing a black cape that covered everything except her high heel boots. She had pulled the hood over her head so you couldn't see her face. She had a raven sitting on her left shoulder. When she reached the top she turned her face towards the raven and there appeared red "eye" in its forehead.

**Witch**: Open the gate!

Then the raven flew right inside the volcano and when it hit the lava and burned to ash, she jumped after it. She fell with her head in front to the lava but right before hitting it the backside of her right hand started to glow. When she hit the lava, she appeared to fall right through it in to the darkness. She kept falling for few more minutes when the bottom appeared and she landed on her feet like a feather. She was in a huge hall with few candles in the walls, but you could only see about few meters ahead of you. She walked forward and soon she reached the end of the hall.

There was a five-angled pyramid-shaped staircase and on the top was a throne where was sitting some old lady. She was more like a corpse with dirty gray hair, wrinkled gray skin that had that had pressed against her fragile bones. She seemed to be nothing more than bones and leather. But her eyes had sharp stare at them. They were black with red irises. At the each angle of the staircase were two glowing rune-circles, with some unknown language (ten altogether). In nine of them were people standing inside of them one for each. They were wearing the same type black cape like the witch was. Some of them were men, others women, some bigger, others smaller, but you couldn't see their faces right now. The Witch stood before the lady sitting on the throne. Then she landed on her knee and bowed her head.

**Witch**: Your Majesty!

**Empress**: You're late! Take your place! (Cough*)

The witch stood up and walked in the rune circle which was still empty. After she was in her place the Empress raised her hand painstakingly.

**Empress**: The Unholy Saints! For the first time you are gathered here at the same time, because the time has come for the dark guild Tartaros to start my plan! For so long I have waited for this day to come! Soon my vision of the World's Recreation is reality! But first I must have my own Recreation! You all have your orders! Carry them out and you shall be rewarded! Fail and you shall be destroyed! (Cough*)

Then these Unholy Saints put their right hand on their left chest and bowed before the Empress. In everyone's right hand's backside had the symbol of Tartaros, which was the same rune circle that they were standing on. Also there was a Roman numeral in everyone's guild symbol from one to ten. They were standing in clockwise order. The Witch had the number ten in her symbol and she was between numbers one and nine.

**Unholy Saints**: For the Empress! For the Dark Empire! For the Recreation!

Then they all vanished.

**Some tiny city the country of Caelum…**

Sting and Rogue were having a break in a café after finishing an S-class mission of Monster hunting. They were drinking coffee, and Lector and Frosch ate some ice cream.

**Lector**: I knew you could finish off that monster without breaking a sweat Sting-kun!

**Frosch**: Fro thinks so too!

**Sting**: Right! Now finish up those Ice creams so we can go.

**Rogue**: …

**Sting**: What's the matter Rogue?

**Rogue**: I sense darkness nearby.

**Sting**: Where?

Then suddenly they heard an explosion in the bank few blocks away.

**Rogue**: There!

**Sting**: Let's go!

In the bank the security-officers were killed. There was a group of wizards from the dark guild Green Tarantella and Yellow wolf. They were miscellaneous people of thugs. With them were two average size guys wearing black capes. One of them walked in front of the vault, which had a huge door with many regular locks and rune reinforcements. When he touched the door it zapped him and he pulled his hand back. But then he touched it again and this time nothing happened. Then the door turned to dust and it scattered in the wind.

**Black** **cape** **wizard** **#1**: I will recover the artifact. After that everything in the vault is yours gentlemen.

The Dark guild thugs started to cheer like Hell after hearing for their payment. Then suddenly a raven flew in and landed on black cape wizard's shoulder.

**Black** **cape** **wizard** **#2**: We'll have company in ten seconds.

**Black** **cape** **wizard** **#1**: Which guild? Fairy Tail or Sabertooth?

**Black** **cape** **wizard** **#2**: Sabertooth.

Then the thugs who were left at the front door in the guard duty flew across the hall right next to black cape wizard #2. He turned to watch who was responsible about this. Sting and Rogue were standing at the front door with few more dark guild thugs beaten up around them.

**Black** **cape** **wizard** **#2**: Welcome, buddies from Sabertooth.

**Sting**: You fellows choose the wrong day to rob a bank! (Grin*)

**Black cape wizard #1**: Actually there would not be a better day for this. I hoped that Fairy Tail would show up but you will have to suffice.

**Rogue**: You better not underestimate Sabertooth wizards!

**Black cape wizard #2**: As a matter of fact buddy, you better not underestimate the Unholy Saints of the Dark guild Tartaros.

**Few minutes earlier at the other side of the city…**

Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Charle were at the other Café enjoying themselves after finishing their S-class mission. Then suddenly they heard an explosion at the other side of the city.

**Erza**: What was that!?

**Gray**: The Explosion at the bank!

**Wendy**: I hope that no-one's hurt…

**Natsu**: Sounds like fight for me! Let's go!

They reached the bank about ten minutes after Sting and Rogue. They entered the bank. The reception hall was like warfield with furnitures in pieces and blood everywhere. When the dust settled they saw dark guild thugs around them and a guy in black cape which seemed a little ripped from here and there, but he seemed to be alright. There were two guys and two cats lying under his feet.

**Natsu**: Sting!

**Gray**: Rogue!

**Happy and Charle**: Lector! Frosch!

Sting and Rogue were all beat up and bloody. They tried to get up after hearing Natsu's voice but then the black cape wizard trampled them down. This made Natsu angry. He charged forward with his fist in flames. Natsu punched the black caped fellow but he grabbed Natsu's fist and the flames just disappeared. Then he punched Natsu in his stomach and he flew to the wall. Natsu was holding his stomach and coughing blood.

**Black cape wizard #2**: Welcome Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlett, Wendy Marwell and Charle of Fairy Tail! We have been waiting for you. Sorry about my partner. He got tired of waiting after crushing these two insects so he went to the vault. But I can have fun with you until he comes back.

**Happy**: (Why I'm always forgotten?) He thought (Cry*)

**Erza**: Who are you!?

**Black cape wizard #2**: Oh right! My name is Alex and I'm the ninth Unholy Saint of Dark guild Tartaros.

He removed his cape. He had spiky black hair, arrow eyebrows pointing outside. His eyes were black and orange colored irises. His eyelids were inked and he had few lip rings in his lower lip. He also had weird looking line going from his nose down to his throat. He was wearing simple vest with hood, jeans and boots. He had thin black gloves.

Then suddenly a huge ice bullet hit him from behind and he flew few meters but he managed to land on his feet. Happy and Charle swooped in and pulled Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch to Wendy who started to heal them.

**Alex**: Is it okay for the good guys to strike from behind, huh?

**Erza**: When we're up against someone who's hurting our friends there's nothing we won't do to protect them!

Erza struck him from behind, but he managed to dodge her easily. The dark guild thugs prepared to attack but Alex raised his hand to stop them.

**Alex**: If you meddle in to my playtime, I'll devour you!

Sting and Rogue were now healed enough to get up but they were still in weak condition. Natsu had also got up but he was still holding his stomach.

**Sting**: Be careful guys! This guy uses some weird magic!

**Natsu**: Whatever he uses, I'll burn him to charcoal.

**Alex**: Have fun trying buddy!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter two, Devourer strikes

The Dark Empire

Chapter two, Devourer strikes

Natsu, Erza and Gray had surrounded Alex. Wendy was still healing Sting and Rogue. Alex seemed to be confident while Natsu and others were pissed.

**Alex**: Well… Are you coming or what?

Erza re-quipped her Black wing armor and charged towards him. She slashed him with her sword, but he had no trouble dodging her. He jumped over her and kicked her in the face which threw her to the wall. Gray shoot him with ice lances, but he dodged them easily while approaching him. Alex punched Gray in the stomach and he flew right on top of Erza who was trying to get up. Now Natsu was the only one standing.

**Natsu**: Now I'm all fired up!

**Alex**: UUUHHH! Scary!

Natsu charged towards Alex with his fists on fire. Natsu tried to punch him, but he just dodged or blocked him every time. And for some reason every time Alex touched him, he felt like his powers were reducing a little bit. When Natsu tried to kick him, he jumped back. That's what Natsu was waiting for. He inhaled.

**Natsu**: Fire dragon's roar!

A huge fire ball blasted towards Alex but he didn't seem to be worried. He just raised his hands and welcomed the fire with open arms. At first it looked like the fire had consumed him but then it started to reduce and soon it had vanished in to Alex's arms. Natsu's fire had burned off Alex's gloves. Everybody were shocked when they saw his palms. There some sort of mouths in both of his palms. They were round holes with hook-shaped fangs and there were countless number of thin tentacle-tongues lashing out. Wendy couldn't look and she was about to throw up. Alex had his guild symbol at his right hand's backside and it had Roman numeral nine in it.

**Alex**: Spicy meal would you say? (Smile*)

**Natsu**: What the f*** weirdo are you!?

**Alex**: Says the guy who breathes fire…

This time Natsu, Erza and Gray attacked together. Now Alex had some trouble dodging their strikes. Then Erza managed to cut him right in the chest. Then Gray shot him in the face with his ice bazooka and Natsu finished the job with his iron fist. Alex flew through the wall and seemed to have lost his conscious. But then he got up. He was hurt pretty bad, but getting up after direct hit from fairy tail trio is pretty amazing right? He was bleeding from his chest and his clothes were soaked from his blood.

**Alex**: Need more nutrition… Need more energy… (Pant*)

He struck his hands forward and tentacle-tongues from his palm-mouths shot like rockets. They weren't aimed for Natsu and the others but the dark guild thugs who were watching their battle. Tentacle-tongues pierced every single thug inside the bank and started to suck them dry. In few seconds tentacle-tongues sucked out every drop of magic and body fluids from the thugs leaving behind mummified coprses. Alex was in some sort of frenzy when nutrition and magic energy ran through his veins. His wounds and bruises healed and his eyes started to glow. He started to laugh with echoing evil voice and then his jaw split in two from the line in his face and from his throat appeared more of those tentacle-tongues but these were thicker than those in his palm-mouths and they seemed to have some sort of tiny spikes in them. Now everyone still alive threw up.

**Alex**: They call me Alex "the Devourer". My Devour-magic gives me ability to devour my victim's magic energy and body fluids. These mouths just happened to be part of me from the day I was born. Round two, Fairy Tail!

Alex's voice had turned deeper and its echoes gave it more villain-aspect. Wendy had just finished healing Sting and Rogue and she casted her power-up spells on everyone. Now it was five against one. They charged towards Alex who was waiting eagerly. His movement had gained more speed and he had become more nimble and powerful. Even though Natsu and others cooperated pretty well they didn't manage to gain upper hand. But then Natsu activated his fire-lightning mode, Sting and Rogue entered Dragon force mode, Erza re-quipped her Armadura Fairy armor and Gray started to mold ice with max speed. Now they managed to hit Alex. Erza cut his right arm off and Gray broke his left knee with his ice hammer. Then Sting shot few laser beams through him and Rogue pierced him with shadow blade. Alex was now on his knees waiting for the coup de grace. Natsu charged forward to punch him with full strength. But then Alex sweep the room with his left palm-mouth's tentacle-tongues and everyone were thrown to the wall except Natsu and Sting who had managed to dodge tongues. But then suddenly tentacle-tongues from Alex's cut-off right arm bound them to the ground. Natsu was on his knees tied from his arms and legs with tongues sucking out his magic energy. He and Sting couldn't move at all. Alex got up and limped in front of Natsu. He started to beat him with his left arm and right leg which were still intact. After a while of beating Natsu had almost lost his conscious.

**Alex**: I'm in pretty bad shape you know… I need to take more than your magic energy… (Pant*)

Alex shot his mouths tentacle-tongues towards Natsu's chest, but before they hit him Sting had freed himself from Alex's right palm's tentacle-tongues and jumped between Natsu and Alex. Tentacle-tongues pierced his chest and he screamed like Hell. Natsu couldn't see what happened but he could hear crunching noise of breaking bones and splashes of spilling blood.

**Lector**: STIING!

Erza had got up and charged towards Alex trying to save Sting. But right when she was about to slash him with her swords, she was parried by a man in the black cape holding a fancy-looking sword in his right hand. There was a tiny box in his left hand.

**Black** **cape** **wizard** **#1**: Pardon me miss, but I am your opponent.

He pushed her back. Then suddenly Erza's blade that had touched his sword turned in to dust and vanished. He had mask on his face. The Mask was two-colored, split between the upper and lower lip. The Upper part was white and lower part golden. He had the same colored black eyes with orange irises like Alex. He seemed to wear some sort of whole-body armor, but he had no gloves or gauntlets. There was Tartaros' guild symbol in his right hand's backside with Roman numeral four in it. His cape was tied with two belts that crossed each other (His appearance and voice are based on "Regent of the Mask" from Ninja Gaiden 3. Japanese voice because I liked it more than English dub).

**Black cape wizard #1**: Oh, pardon me miss. I forgot to introduce myself. You may call me "Alchemist". I am the fourth Unholy Saint in the Dark guild Tartaros. Alex-kun! What happened to those dark guild gentlemen?

Alex pulled off from Sting and he had something in his mouth that was beating. It was Sting's heart. Sting collapsed on the ground with the huge hole in his chest. He was dead. Before anyone could react for Sting's death, Alex devoured his heart with one bite, pulled his tongues back in and closed his jaws back to normal. His body started to heal with enormous speed. His left knee was reconstructed and his right arm just grew back. In few seconds he was like a new man. Then he picked up his old right arm and ate it with his new right arm.

**Alex**: I was hungry… So, did you find the artifact?

**Alchemist**: Hmmm… Well no matter. And yes, it is right here. It is time to leave. Prepare the Abyss Break! I will keep company to these friends of yours.

Alex started to form a magic seal and Alchemist stood between him and others.

**Rogue**: YOU BASTARDS!

Rogue had lost it when he saw Sting dying and he charged towards Alchemist, who calmly raised his blade. His and Rogue's shadow blade clashed, but then Rogue's blade just broke in to pieces and Alchemist cut him in the chest. Rogue fell down and he lost his conscious.

**Frosch**: Rogue!

Gray shot Alchemist with ice bazooka but the bullet just broke in to pieces and vanished. Wendy shot him with her Sky Drill, but it just vanished when he touched it with his hand. Then Alchemist touched the floor and it turned in to quicksand that sucked everyone in it leaving only their heads above the surface. Then the quicksand turned back to normal floor. Happy, Charle, Lector and Frosch weren't caught in the quicksand, but then suddenly the air around them hardened and they were caught inside a steel cage that appeared from nowhere. Only Erza had managed to avoid the quicksand. She re-quipped new sword to replace her destroyed one but again Alchemist broke her swords.

**Alchemist**: My "Arc of Alchemy" allows me to turn everything into anything except human beings.

Erza charged towards him but this time he touched her armor turning it into super heavy lead and she crashed on the floor being unable to get up.

**Erza**: Who are you? What do you want from here?

**Alchemist**: I have already introduced myself, and you do not need to know about our mission. I would like to play more with you miss, but we must be going now. Alex-kun! Is the spell ready?

**Alex**: Almost!

**Alchemist**: Hurry up then! If we are delayed here for too long, Her Majesty will punish us!

**Erza**: ("Her Majesty?") she thought.

She tried to get up, but then Alchemist put his foot on her back, and suddenly she felt like mountain had just fell on top of her.

**Alchemist**: I bid you farewell Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Alex-kun… Ignite it.

**Alex**: Abyss Break… Ignition!

The Magic seal started to glow and then everything went white. Then enormous blast destroyed everything in its path. That day would be known as the beginning of the End.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author notes: **

Yes! I killed **Sting**! Why? Because I'm tired for real Fairy Tail -drill, where someone important or sometimes not that important character "dies" and then he comes back in the next chapter no matter how badly he was beaten etc. (I'm talking about you Makarov!) And what I'm so sick of is **Hiro Mashima****'s** "**Nakama-power**" where the weaker one beats the stronger one just because he/she has friends who "give" him/her strength. I MEAN CMON! If I remember correct, the only stronger opponent than Fairy Tail members, who they didn't beat using "Nakama power" or some "out of nowhere pulled power-up" was Master Jose of Phantom Lord!

I'm just saying that especially Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart; the top Dark guilds were such disappointments. Oracion Seis had nothing special in them. No ancient magic with kickass spells and Fairy Tail guys just beat them on **one on one match**! Grimoire Heart had a promising start, but then "the strongest dark guild" lost to Fairy Tail… **ON ONE ON ONE MATCH?! **Well, Hades would have killed them if his heart wouldn't be destroyed but his subordinates were all beaten way too easily for my opinion.

Mashima has simply made Fairy Tail too strong. When Natsu won Sting and Rogue in their Dragon Force states without even using his fire-lightning mode I was all like "F*** Y**". For all this time Mashima had suggested that the Dragon Force is rarer than rare power up that's almost impossible to achieve and now it was smashed to pieces with just regular dragonslayer tricks.

In my story there won't be these "**Nakama-power ups**"! And if there will, I'm doing my best to make them more logical. And I chose Sting as the victim here because he's the least interesting character in my opinion. So there will be more deaths of important characters. But I hope that you can enjoy my story nonetheless.


	3. Fairy tales and friend's blood

The Dark Empire

Chapter three, Fairy tales and friend's blood

**Few hours earlier in the city of Minstrel…**

Lucy and Levy were visiting this city, because Lucy had heard that his father had a safe deposit box in the Minstrel's bank and Levy had a mission of solving a riddle here. For some reason Gajeel had come with them and Panther lily of course came with him. Jet and Droy had come to keep an eye on Gajeel so that he wouldn't try anything funny with Levy. They were in the bank right now. Lucy was taken to the vault to see the inside of her father's safe deposit box.

**Banker**: Right here lady Heartfilia. Use your deposit key.

She opened the box. Inside was an old book that had nothing more than empty pages. But for some reason she sensed darkness in it so it wasn't safe to just leave it there. She put the book in her purse and got out of the vault.

**Levy**: So Lu-chan. What you found?

**Lucy**: I don't know yet, but we better leave now.

**Black** **cape** **wizard** **#3**: YO! Lady! Hand over what you just got from the vault!

Lucy and others turned their eyes on the wizard. There were two wizards in black capes and few dozen of skeleton-warriors behind them. Banks security-officers and any other civilian in their way were killed by these warriors. Wizards pulled of their hoods.

**Black** **cape** **wizard** **#3**: YO! I'm Chuck, bro! And I'm the eight Unholy Saint of Tartaros, Man!

Chuck was as tall as Gajeel. He had an afro, pushy eyebrows, sunglasses with diamond-frames and goatee. When he moved his sunglasses a little bit you could see that his eyes were also black with orange irises. He removed his cape. He was wearing baggy vest and trousers that were way too short for him and shoes that were obviously too big for him. He also had rings in his every finger. He was the only one in the world who thought that he looked cool. He had the guild symbol in his right hand's backside and in it was the Roman numeral eight.

**Gajeel**: What a loser!

**Chuck**: Ya wanna piece of me, punk!?

The other wizard didn't remove his cape. He was a little bit taller than Lucy. He had mafia-style haircut and he was pretty good looking. His eyes were also black with orange irises that made him look pretty handsome. He put on a top hat, but he put it way too deep so it blocked his eyesight. Under his cape he was wearing a tuxedo. He was wearing white gloves, but on the right one's backside was the guild symbol with the Roman numeral seven printed in it.

**Black** **cape** **wizard** **#4**: My name's Alfred "the Storyteller". I'm the seventh Unholy Saint in the dark guild Tartaros. Now, my lady. Will you hand over that book from the vault, or do we have to take it by force?

Lucy didn't know why they wanted the book, but she knew that she mustn't give it to them at any cost. She took her keys and prepared to summon the backup. Alfred snapped his fingers and the skeleton-warriors charged towards them. But then suddenly Jet took them all out in a flash with his high speed magic. It was obviously a try to impress Levy. Chuck and Alfred looked at the destroyed skeleton-warriors and then Jet. Chuck spit on the floor.

**Chuck**: If ya're trying to impress that flat-chest over there, bro… Ya're only making fool of yaself, man!

This made Jet angry. He sprinted towards Chuck with max speed trying to strike him from behind. But then suddenly he stopped. He looked to his chest. Chuck had pierced his chest with his left hand. Jet could taste blood in his mouth but he couldn't say a word.

**Chuck**: Like I said bro… Ya'll only make a fool of yaself.

**Levy**, **Droy** and **Lucy**: JET!

Chuck pulled off his hand and kicked Jet in front of levy and flipped them his blood soaked left hand's middle finger. Levy kneeled to Jet. She was crying and she tried to say something but words just didn't want to come out. Jet looked at her, smiled a little and then his eyes went white.

**Levy**: NOOOOO!

**Alfred**: So my lady. Will you hand over the book before more of your friends die?

**Chuck**: They all die anyway. That was Her Majeste's command, right man!?

Alfred punched Chuck.

**Alfred**: Don't mention Her Majesty in front of outsiders idiot!

**Chuck**: But ya said it as well, man…

Alfred punched Chuck again.

**Alfred**: Well now we have to kill them at least.

Gajeel turned his skin in to iron scales, charged towards Chuck with his hand turned in to blade, but Chuck just parried it with his bare right hand. Then his left arm turned black and he punched Gajeel in the face. Gajeels iron scales cracked and he flew to the wall and on the way there he crashed on Droy taking him with him. Panther Lily turned into human size and charged towards Chuck. He slashed him with his Musica-sword, but Chuck broke it with one punch and after that he kicked Lily in the jaw and he flew through the roof and he was left stuck in there with his conscious lost.

Everyone were shocked about this but Lucy recovered soon. She took a key and summoned Tauros. He charged towards Alfred who just stood there calmly.

**Alfred**: Step forward, the Big Bad Wolf.

Then out of nowhere appeared a huge werewolf with thick fur, huge claws and fangs. It was a was a little bit bigger than Tauros. It jumped on Tauros trying to bite his throat open, but he managed to shove his axe's rod in its mouth. While Tauros was wrestling with the wolf, Levy used his solid script magic to make fire and it hit the wolf. But it didn't even notice it.

**Alfred**: Teflon-saturated fur protects my wolf from fire, my lady.

Lucy summoned Scorpio who shot his sand cannon at the Wolf.

**Alfred**: Watch out Wolf!

The Wolf raised his head towards Scorpio. It huffed, it puffed and it blew the sand away. But while it was busy with the sand Tauros got up, absorbed Scorpio's sand in his axe and cut off the Wolf's head with his axe. The Wolf just vanished and Alfred seemed to be a little bit impressed.

**Alfred**: Well then my ladies. Let's see will you beat the next one. Step forward, The Hunter!

In front of him appeared a tiny man with hunter's cap, monocle and two-piped shotgun that was bigger than him. He aimed Tauros with it and fired a beam that pierced Tauros and Scorpio, who were in the firing line, leaving a palm radius hole in their chests.

**Lucy**: Tauros! Scorpio!

**Tauros & Scorpio**: I'm sorry Lucy-san…

Tauros and Scorpio disappeared. Alfred wasn't surprised that Hunter took them out that easily. Lucy took another key and summoned Loke. The Hunter started to fire at him. Loke had no trouble at dodging beams but because hunter's shotgun had endless amount of ammos he didn't need to reload. This kept Loke from approaching him because if he tried to get behind him, he could fire at Lucy and Levy. But when Hunter had turned his back at them for a second Levy casted Solid script concrete that bound his lover body so he couldn't aim at them. Loke used the chance and punched Hunter out of conscious. Alfred was a little bit impressed again but not worried.

**Chuck**: Those fairy tale pals won't get us anywhere, man! I'll beat the crap out of the pretty boy!

But then Gajeel appeared next to him and punched him in the face and he flew to the wall. Alfred looked at Chuck but didn't seem to care about his well-being.

**Alfred**: Chuck! You handle the dragon-man. I'll take the ladies.

Chuck got up. His Sunglasses were broken and he had bruise in his left cheek but he seemed to be alright.

**Chuck**: Why are ya always picking first and I'm stuck with the leftovers, man!?

**Alfred**: Because I'm number seven and you're number eight. That's why, "man".

**Chuck**: Next time I will go with Alex and I'll pick first, man!

**Alfred**: By all means. Now take care of the dragon.

Chuck's eyes changed. The color remained same but now they seemed to be more like scopes than eyes. He turned black and he charged towards Gajeel. They started to brawl with their fist. At first it seemed that they were evenly matched, but soon it was obvious that Chuck's punches made damage and Gajeel's didn't. Alfred stood between them and girls and Loke.

**Levy**: What did you mean by that you're seven and he's eight?

**Alfred**: There are only ten members in Tartaros excluding our master. We are called "Ten Unholy Saints". We're categorized by our strength and abilities from ten to one. Number ten is the weakest of us and number one is the strongest. I'm number seven and Chuck's number eight.

**Lucy**: Why you want this book? Who's Her Majesty?

**Alfred**: You ask too much questions ladies. Time to talk is at end. It seems that the leader of the Zodiac won't fall that easily. Well, in that case… Step forward, Devil with the golden hair!

In front of Alfred appeared a man who was the same sized as Loke. He was wearing a tight red robe and sandals. Like his name tells, he had spiky hair that was made of gold. Blood veins in his eyes made his eyes look like they were red. He stared at Loke with utter disgust.

**Devil**: Celestial spirit! Your stench makes me want to rip off my nose!

**Loke**: (Weirdo…) he thought.

Devil charged towards Loke, and he was fast. Loke tried to punch him, but he dodged and punched Loke in the stomach, grabbed him from his love handles and slammed him on the floor with his head in front. He didn't give Loke any time to recover, but he grabbed him from his legs and started to slam him in to anything possible from desks to the roof supporting pillars. After a while of that he threw Loke at one corner of the Hall and broke all pillars that supported the roof in that part of the bank, and the roof collapsed on top of Loke.

**Lucy**: LOKE!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Unbreakable coating and the empty book

The Dark Empire

Chapter four, Unbreakable coating and the empty book

The Devil turned his gaze on Lucy and was about to cast some sort of spell on her, but then Loke jumped out of the rubble and punched him in the face with his Regulus-punch. This sent him flying but he managed to land on his feet. The spot that Loke had punched was burning and he seemed to be in pain. This pissed him off. He charged forward but when Loke punched him with his right fist he didn't even try to dodge. When Loke's fist hit him, he grabbed it and bit it with his sharp teeth like dog with rabies. After Loke managed to shake him off he felt weird. Like something's running inside his veins.

**Devil**: Now you can't leave this realm until I let you! My saliva bounds you in this realm for eternity!

He laughed sadistically, when Loke realized how serious this was. Loke charged towards him with his fist glowing with Regulus-light, but he was no match for Devil who was now just toying with him. The Saliva was like poison burning inside him.

Gajeel wasn't in any better situation. He was getting his ass kicked by Chuck in a fair fistfight. Not only was Chuck's skin "unbreakable" but he also seemed to know how and when Gajeel would strike. Then Chuck struck him with left hook on his jaw which dropped him on the floor.

**Chuck**: Ya know that I liked those sunglasses, man?

**Levy**: Gajeel! Here!

Levy created iron with her Solid script magic. Gajeel ate it and regained his strength. Chuck didn't even try to stop him.

**Gajeel**: What the Hell are you made of?

**Chuck**: My "Scope-eyes" allow me to calculate ma opponent's movements in a flash, man. And with ma "Coating-magic" I can coat maself with different coatings, man. For example…

Chuck disappeared. Gajeel couldn't see him, but he could smell him. But then someone or something kicked Gajeel on the face, then on his stomach and so on until Chuck reappeared with his right hand holding Gajeel in the air from his throat. Gajeel's iron scales were now totally broken and he was bleeding from everywhere.

**Chuck**: With my ultimate protection and calculating eyesight there's no way that some loser dragon punk like you could beat me, man!

**Gajeel**: Don't count on it!

Gajeel activated his Iron-Shadow mode. His iron scales fixed and bleeding had stopped. Chuck tried to finish him off before he could strike but Levy tied his arms with her Solid script concrete spell. Gajeel turned in to shadow and got behind Chuck. He punched him through his coating making real damage for the first time. Chuck broke free from the concrete and tried to calculate Gajeel's movements but because he could turn in to shadow his movements were too complicated for him to keep up. Now Gajeel pummeled him around the hall like a rag doll. Then he struck Chuck with right hook sending him flying. He inhaled.

**Gajeel**: Iron-Shadow dragon's roar!

A Huge Iron-shadow pile hit Chuck and he seemed to be consumed by it. Gajeel's attack made an enormous hole on the roof. That attack had taken all Gajeel's magic energy and he was exhausted.

**Chuck**: That was pretty good for a loser like ya, man!

Chuck had fell on the other side of the hall. His clothes had ripped and his shoes had flown somewhere. His whole body was black from his Coating-magic. He was bleeding a little bit but he had survived Gajeel's breath-attack almost without any injuries. He charged forward and started to beat Gajeel who was too weak to even try to defend himself. At the same time Devil was beating Loke. Loke was covered in bruises and he was bleeding badly. But no matter how hard Lucy tried to force Loke's gate to close, nothing happened. Just like Devil had said, Loke was trapped in this realm. Devil was obviously enjoying himself right now, because Regulus' holy light still burned his cheek. Lucy had tried to summon other spirit in his aid, but Devil had just sent them back with one strike. Although Lucy's ability to summon many spirits at the same time and the amount of her magic energy impressed Alfred, he was getting inpatient. He was staring his watch.

**Alfred**: Devil! We don't have time for your playtime. Finish the boy off and get the book!

**Devil**: … Yes master…

Devil pulled off one of his golden hair and it turned in to a trident. But Lucy wasn't just watching their battle all this time. She had summoned Gemini who had turned in to Lucy and they had prepared Urano Metria spell.

**Lucy**: _Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**_

Devil was struck by the spell. His whole body was burning and he was in pain. He screamed with loud deep voice but he refused to fall. After a while he got up and impaled Loke from the chest with his trident. Loke screamed with heartbreaking voice when Devil literally nailed him on the floor.

**Lucy**: STOP IT! YOU WIN! LET LOKE GO AND I'LL GIVE YOU THE BOOK! PLEASE!

Alfred wasn't moved at all by her emotions, but he seemed to consider her offer. Then he snapped his fingers and Loke started to disappear. Devil was furious because his prey was getting away, but Alfred made him disappear with another snap. Then he walked to Lucy and stretched his hand.

**Alfred**: The Book. NOW!

Lucy was crying her eyes out, but she gave up, took the book from her purse and gave it to him.

**Lucy**: There… Now please just go…

Alfred browsed the book's empty pages like there was something written on them. He started to smile.

**Alfred**: Yes… Yes… YES!

At the same time Chuck had finished beating up Gajeel who was lying on the floor unconscious. He was about to finish him off, but then Alfred appeared next to him.

**Alfred: **It's time to leave!

Levy and Lucy ran and kneeled next to Gajeel. Levy was crying her eyes out. Then she turned her eyes on Alfred.

**Levy**: Why are you doing this!? What do you want from that book!?

**Alfred**: That's not your concern. You should worry about your boyfriend, and that fatso.

He opened the book and started to mumble some sort of spell. Then suddenly outside the bank something blew up and something big pulled off the rest of the bank's roof. Lily fell down after he was detached from the roof. The Monster was at least hundred meters high with four arms. It had bull horns and goat hoofs. It reached its hand and Alfred and Chuck get on. The monster put them on its shoulder. Levy realized that Alfred had used that book to summon that creature. Then it turned its gaze on them. Then it shot a beam from its mouth and the bank was blown away. Then it turned its gaze on the rest of the city and started to shoot beams everywhere. This kind of destruction wrecked Alfred's calm and motionless look. He raised his hat so he could see destruction with his eyes. His eyes glowed with joy and passion. He started to laugh like maniac that even Chuck got nervous.

**Alfred**: YES! GO DOROLA! DESTROY THE CITY! IN THE NAME OF HER MAJESTY, DESTROY EVERYTHING IN YOUR PATH!

And so the city of Minstrel was wiped away from the face of the Earth Land in matter of minutes. And because of Chuck's scope eyes and Alfred's merciless commands to Dorola, no-one managed to escape from it. At the same time the city in Caelum was destroyed by Abyss Break. When the city was nothing more than rubble and smoke around Dorola who was just standing there like statue, a raven flew out of nowhere and landed on Alfred's shoulder. He was exhausted. It seems that summoning and controlling Dorola consumed lot of magic energy.

**Alfred**: Mission completed. Inform Her Majesty that the book has been recovered. (Pant*)

He opened the book and started to mumble some ancient spell. Then they and Dorola juts vanished in the air.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Demons and Fairies

The Dark Empire

Chapter five, Demons and Fairies

**An Hour later in Tenroujima island…**

After The Grand Magic Games and war between dragons and humans had ended, Mavis had returned to Tenroujima. But she refused to stay there long if any members of Fair tail won't visit her there. So, right now Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Evergreen and Juvia were visiting her. They played with her, drank some tea etc. Then suddenly Mavis' happy face turned in to serious that was never a good sign.

**Lisanna**: What's the matter, First?

**Mavis**: I sense… A Great evil approaching this island. There are two strong mages, consumed by the darkness. And countless number of less powerful mages.

Everyone got worried and they rushed to the shore to see those invaders. From the shore you could see a ship in the distance. It had a black sail on it but no banners or any other symbol to verify its owner. At first it seemed like it was heading to the island, but then it stopped in the middle of ocean few miles away from the island.

**Juvia**: Why did they stop? Aren't they coming here?

**Evergreen**: They could possibly just leave their ship and invade from there.

**Mirajane**: Or then they're searching for something from there.

**Elfman**: Who cares what they're after. If you're a man, You'll kick those asses who invade your home!

**Lisanna**: You're the only man here Elf-niichan. (Smile*)

**Mirajane**: But it might be the best that we check it out what they're doing here…

**Mavis**: I'll come with you!

But when she was about fly towards the ship a mysterious power struck her back.

**Lisanna**: What's going on?

**Mavis**: Something prevents me from leaving this island…

**Elfman**: No matter! We can handle this, First!

**Mavis**: Be careful… I sense great powers in that ship…

Juvia turned herself in to water and jumped in the Ocean. Lisanna turned herself a fish and followed her. Mirajane turned in to Satan soul form and flew towards the ship. Evergreen grabbed Elfman from his shoulders carried him with her wings .

In the ship there were group of dark guild thugs from White Demon and Blue Ghoul. But those two "consumed by darkness" weren't from either guild. They were wearing black capes that covered them totally. One of them was huge, at least three to four meters high robust man. He wasn't wearing gloves so you could see that his skin was more like something between leather and carapace, and it was dark red. On his right hand's backside was Tartaros' guild symbol and the Roman numeral five. The other one was a woman. She was the same size as Juvia. She also had Tartaros' guild symbol on her right hand's backside, and it had the Roman numeral six in it.

**Black** **cape** **wizard**: Here it is! I can feel its dark power from the bottom of the Ocean! And it seems that our second object is in that island. (Snarl*)

**Black** **cape** **witch**: Then go get it Gaby-kun.

**Black** **cape** **wizard**: Me? And what were you going to do? Are you afraid of getting wet Nina-chan? (Snarl*)

**Black** **cape** **witch**: Nina isn't afraid of water! Nina just can't stand it!

**Black** **cape** **wizard**: What's the difference? (Snarl*)

She stared at him with murdering aura. She had black eyes with orange irises. He knew that it's better to stop now.

**Black** **cape** **wizard**: Fine! Keep a watch then, Tenroujima is right next to us. (Snarl*)

He jumped in the Ocean and his own weight pulled him to the bottom. She was staring the spot where he had jumped in the Ocean. Then she turned her eyes on the island and she saw few persons approaching them.

**Black** **cape** **witch**: Kill them!

The White Demon thugs grew wings and flew towards Mirajane and others.

**Mirajane**: There they come! I'll handle them! You guys get to the ship!

Mirajane charged with full speed towards flying thugs and they started to drop like flies. Evergreen and Elfman landed on the ship and Blue Ghoul thugs attacked them, but Elfman and Evergreen took them out easily. Mirajane was still busy with the White Demon thugs. They weren't humans but demons and pretty powerful as well. But compared to her they were still more like flies. But there were so many of them that Mirajane had to focus on them for now. In the ship only Elfman, Evergreen and Nina were still standing. She removed her cape. She had fire orange shoulder length hair. She wasn't wearing any make up, but she was still very beautiful lady. She had the hourglass figure and fire orange colored tight vest and miniskirt and high heeled boots. Elfman and Evergreen had the strange feeling that they had seen her somewhere before. She resembled someone. Perhaps Tartaros' trademark eyes prevented them from recognizing her.

**Evergreen**: Who are you? What do you want from Tenroujima?

**Nina**: Why do you Fairy tail mages always presume that everything's about you. We couldn't care less about that stupid island.

**Elfman**: Answer the question bitch!

**Nina**: What we want is in the bottom the Ocean. That's all you need to know about our plan. And Nina Loxar is Tartaros' sixth Unholy Saint.

Elfman and Evergreen were shocked. Loxar!? When you thought about it she resembled Juvia very much. Could she be Juvia's relative?

**Elfman**: Tartaros!? Unholy Saint!?

**Evergreen**: Are you and Juvia related somehow!?

**Nina**: Don't mention that name in front of Nina!

Nina was literally smoking from rage. Then she ignited and she was covered in flames. She used her hand as a flamethrower on Evergreen and Elfman who managed to dodge. The ship was now in flames and poor Blue Ghoul thugs who weren't fast enough to dodge burned to ash, but Nina didn't seem to mind about it. She just kept spreading fire everywhere. Evergreen shot her fairy dust on her but it just went through her. Elfman punched her on the chest, but his fist went through as well. Nina's flames burned Elfman's right fist and he fell on the deck. Evergreen tried to use her stone-eyes on her but she didn't turn to stone even though Evergreen had straight eye contact.

**Nina**: Nina's body is made of fire. We Loxars are descendants of the Elementals. Haven't Juvia told you anything about our origin?

**Elfman**: Elementals? What the Hell are those?

**Nina**: The Dying ones need not know!

Meanwhile in the bottom of the Ocean Black cape wizard had finally landed on the bottom. He followed the radiation of darkness that resided in here somewhere. Soon he reached his destination. He was feeling the mud under his feet with his hand. Then he grabbed on something and pulled it out. It was Master Hades' corpse. Although it had been here for over seven years it was still intact. Like he had died just yesterday. For some reason all living beings in the Ocean avoided the corpse.

**Black** **cape** **wizard**: I've only met you once before. And that time I knew immediately that you're on the top of the Underworld. But now the new Era is rising and you will be nothing more than tiny part of bigger picture, "Master" Hades. (Snarl*)

He took some sort of small container from his cape, he reached to Hades' face and pulled off his right eye. The "Devil's eye" that Hades needed to use Zeref's magic. It burned his fingers. He put the eye in the container, closed it and put it in his pocket. The moment the eye was severed from the corpse it started to rot high speed and soon there was left nothing more than bones which he threw away.

Juvia and Lisanna had followed him to the bottom and saw everything. Juvia felt uncertain. On the surface she felt magic that felt familiar to her somehow. But now she had to focus on him. He had the eye now so he would head to the surface next.

**Lisanna**: I've never felt such dark power… How that man could even approach let alone touch that thing…

**Juvia**: Juvia doesn't know… But now we have find out what he's going to do with it. Stay hidden Lisanna-san… Juvia has a bad feeling about this…

**Black** **cape** **wizard**: It's not polite to eavesdrop, ladies. (Snarl*)

He suddenly turned his face to them and shot a dark beam from his mouth. Lisanna managed to dodge, but Juvia's left hand got hit by it. But instead of attacking again he grew wings and headed to the surface with high speed.

**Lisanna**: Juvia! Are you okay!?

Juvia's left hand had turned purple. She felt like it has petrified and burning from the inside, and she couldn't move it. But she wasn't out of the battle yet.

**Juvia**: Juvia is fine… We have to follow him!

They headed after him, but he was faster and he surfaced soon. Mirajane had just finished off last one of the White Demon thugs and was about to head on Elfman's and Evergreen's aid, but Black cape wizard was now between her and them. His cape had fallen off on the way up. He was a demon with dark red "skin". He had crescent-shaped horn that looked like it had pierced his head from right side and only a small part of it was showing from the left side. He didn't have any kind of hair in his head, not even eyebrows. He had sharpened teeth and baleen-like beard and there were jewels attached to them. He also had black eyes with orange irises that really suited him. His claws were short but sharp. He was wearing same looking armor and boots that Sayan Nappa used in Dragon Ball series (Google it). He looked Mirajane with curiosity. She was human obviously, but she had demon like features.

**Black** **cape** **wizard**: Satan soul, huh? Well you're one interesting human being. (snarl*)

**Mirajane**: I haven't seen a demon that huge before either… Who are you and what do you want from us?

**Black cape wizard**: Well… My name's Gabriel, but my friends call me Gaby. I'm The king of demons and the fifth Unholy Saint of the dark guild Tartaros. You may call me "Your Grace". And I have no intention to tell you about our mission here, so I'll just kill you for practice. (Snarl*)

He charged towards her and punched her. She was slammed on the Ocean. At the same time Juvia and Lisanna had also surfaced. They were looking around to check the status. Then Juvia saw the ship, and Evergreen and Elfman who were in trouble with some mage. Then Juvia saw her face and her eyes widened.

**Juvia**: …Nina…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Water and Fire

The Dark Empire

Chapter six, Water and Fire

Juvia saw Nina and she was shocked. What was she doing here? Then she realized that Elfman and Evergreen were surrounded by flames and soon they would burn to ash. She created a wave that was big enough to put out flames but not to knock down the ship. When Nina noticed the approaching wave she crossed her arms and legs.

**Nina**: Fire Pillar!

She spun around and created a fire pillar that clashed with the wave. The pillar was too small to vaporize the whole wave but with that she managed to keep herself dry when the wave splashed on the ship putting out the flames. She turned her eyes on Juvia. She had furious look on her face.

**Juvia**: Sister… Why are you here?

**Nina**: Nina's not your sister! Not after you abandoned Nina, Juvia!

Sister!? Abandoned her!? What's happened between them in the past!? Nina fired Juvia with fire balls which she dodged easily. But then Nina appeared above her and kicked her with flaming foot. Unlike usually this time the strike hit Juvia and she was slammed on the Ocean. Nina's feet turned in to fire which she used to fly. She squeezed her fists and charged a fire blasts in them.

**Nina**: Grand flame thrower!

She struck her fists towards the spot where Juvia was slammed and a fire blast that was big enough to devour the ship in whole hit the Ocean. This created so much steam that even Gabriel few hundred meters away was caught in it. But Juvia had sneaked behind her and shot water her with water Nebula. It hit Nina instead of going through her.

**Juvia**: Juvia doesn't want to fight you Nina!

**Nina**: Then you die, Juvia!

Nina turned in to fire and charged towards Juvia. Juvia turned herself in to water and they clashed. Meanwhile Lisanna had got onboard where Evergreen was at Elfman's side who was badly burned and barely conscious.

**Lisanna**: Elf-niichan! Are you okay!?

**Elfman**: I'm fine… The Real man doesn't budge for something like this…

After Gabriel had got out of the steam he started to look for Mirajane. He didn't need to search for long. Soon a whirlpool appeared in the Ocean. Mirajane was in its center gathering water for her strike. She shot it towards him with high speed and it hit him in the face which sent him spinning up. After a while he managed to stabilize himself but at the same time Mirajane had turned on her Satan Soul: Sitri form and punched him on the stomach with high speed. He bent over from the punch but it didn't seem to make any damage on him. He started to grin and then suddenly he grabbed her from behind on choke with his right arm while binding her arms with the left.

**Gabriel**: You're a saucy woman. I like it. But I won't lose to some "wanna-be demon"! (Snarl*)

Luckily she had her legs unbound, so she used her boots heel to kick him in the groin. That did the job, because Gabriel let go of her while groaning in pain. She struck him in the face with her elbow and started to pummel him like a punching bag. Then she prepared her "Soul Extinction" spell on him from close range. It consumed him and slammed him in the Ocean.

Meanwhile near the ship, Juvia was still fighting with Nina. But it seemed that Juvia was just defending herself from Nina's strikes. Although Juvia had the elemental-advantage, Nina's flames were too powerful for her to put out. And the "infection" in her left hand had started to spread to her elbow. The Pain had gotten worse with it. Even without it, Juvia might not stand a chance against her. But either way something else prevented her to fight her with full strength.

**Juvia**: You've become strong Nina… (Smile*)

**Nina**: Don't talk like you cared for Nina! You abandoned Nina when she needed you most! Now you'll pay for abandoning Nina!

Nina remembered her childhood. Nina was seven years younger than Juvia before the time skip. She and Juvia weren't real sister. They were just cousins, but because they both were feared and resented for their uncontrollable powers they got real close for each other. Nina's fire body would burn anyone who dared to touch her and Juvia's rain kept everyone away from her. But for Nina, Juvia's rain was the blessing that kept her fire on hold, she loved it. For years they lived together and they were happy, or at least Nina was. But then one day Juvia just disappeared and left Nina all alone to wander in Earth Land. At first she was full of sorrow, but then it was replaced by grudge and then by hatred towards Juvia. She swore for vengeance for her. Then about nine years ago (including the time skip), one day a huge man in the black cape had appeared before her.

**Black cape wizard**: Why someone with so much power looks so sad? (Snarl*)

**Nina**: Because it drives everyone away from Nina… (Cry*)

**Black cape wizard**: Why do you care about those weaklings? You should care only about those who are strong enough to endure your blessing. (Snarl*)

**Nina**: BLESSING! THIS CURSE DRIVES AWAY EVEN THOSE WHO CAN ENDURE IT! It drove away even her… (Cry*)

**Black cape wizard**: Then she doesn't deserve you. If you want to, I can take her place. I will endure that passionate flame inside you. No matter how huge and powerful it grows, I can take it. And I can teach you to control it, so you can use it to destroy those who have caused you pain. My name is Gabriel, but you can call me Gaby if you want. What's your name little girl?

He reached his right hand. There was Tartaros' guild symbol on its backside, and The Roman numeral eight in it. When she looked at him she realized that he wasn't a human but a demon. Maybe he really could understand her pain. When she took his hand and her fire's heat didn't budge him but made him smile, she knew that she could trust him.

**Nina**: Nina Loxar…

**Gabriel**: That's a beautiful name, Nina. (Snarl*)

He wiped the tears from her eyes and from that day on they have been together.

Back at the current time a tear appeared on her eye corner when she prepared to strike. She crossed her arms and they turned in to fire.

**Nina**: Crossfire!

A Cross-shaped fire shot towards Juvia with high speed and hit her. Then it twisted around her and exploded. Juvia fell unconsciously in the Ocean. Lisanna charged towards her in her bird-hybrid form but Nina just kicked her back on the deck. She prepared to burn the ship to ash with one strike. But then suddenly Mirajane appeared from nowhere and kicked her on the face. Nina was slammed in the Ocean. Everybody were certain that that's the end of her. But then the spot in the Ocean started to boil and then it exploded when Nina surfaced. If Nina had fallen in to Ocean like that when she was a child, she would have died, but now her flames were strong enough to keep burning even in the water. Mirajane placed herself between her and the ship. Lisanna, Evergreen and Elfman were too beat up to keep fighting, and Juvia's condition was unknown, so Mirajane had to protect them from Nina. But then suddenly Gabriel appeared from the Ocean right next to her. When he saw the situation, he had an idea.

**Gabriel**: Let's do "that" Nina-chan! (Snarl*)

**Nina**: Okay Gaby-kun! (Smile*)

Gabriel went behind Nina and took her right hand with his right hand. He placed his left hand on her hip which made her blush. She caressed his left arm with her left hand and they started to gather magic energy. Mirajane realized that something big was coming and she gathered all her power to defend the ship. Gabriel's and Nina's right hands started to glow with dark red glowing and their guild symbols looked like they were on fire. They pointed their right hands towards the ship.

**Gabriel** **and** **Nina**: Unison Raid: Hellfire!

From their right hands shot an enormous dark red flame that took a shape of a skull. It blasted towards Mirajane and the ship behind her. Mirajane shot the skull with all her power but it didn't help. The skull devoured her and the ship. The Ocean in hundred meter radius vaporized. Then the fire turned in to a pillar that reached through the sky painting it red for few seconds and burning the clouds off from its path.

After the flame disappeared, there were no traces of the ship or Mirajane and others. The Ocean was rushing to fill the void that the spell had created. Nina turned herself towards Gabriel. She took his face between her hands and they kissed gently but passionately. They were interrupted by a raven that landed on his shoulder.

**Gabriel**: So you got it Alfred, Alchemist? (Snarl*)

The Raven started gacking. And it hurled two small objects on his hand that he had reached in front of it. They started to grow. It was the spell book that Alfred had taken from Lucy before and the little box that Alchemist had stolen from the vault. Then the raven flew off.

**Gabriel**: So this is the spell book of the dark wizard Zeref himself? I was expecting for something more elegant. (Snarl*)

**Nina**: Small is beautiful Gaby-kun. (Smile*)

**Gabriel**: Well that's true (Smile*). Well then… Let's get that other thing so we can finish our "business". (Snarl*)

**Nina**: Nina can't wait! (Blush*)

They headed towards Tenroujima. Mavis was waiting for them at the shore. She had seen everything. She was crying, but for the first time she was also angry. But she was also surprised that they could see her.

**Mavis**: How dare you hurt my children and how dare you set your tainted feet on this place!? And how can you see me?

**Gabriel**: Her Majesty's blessing allows us to see beyond death! (Snarl*)

**Nina**: We couldn't care less about your children or this island. We just came here to take you with us, Mavis Vermillion!

Nina opened the box. There was a little oval-shaped Lachryma inside it. She picked it and pointed it towards Mavis. Meanwhile Gabriel was browsing the book and had found the right page.

**Gabriel**: Ah here it is! (Snarl*)

When Mavis realized what they were up to it was too late. When Gabriel started to mumble some ancient spell, she tried to run away from them. After Gabriel had finished the spell, the Lachryma started to glow and Nina threw it after Mavis. She was gliding away with full speed with terrified look on her face. But the Lachryma was gaining on her and everything from trees to rocks and animals broke down in to pieces if they hit its path. Mavis had reached the grand tree on the center of island when the Lachryma got up to her and hit her back. That's when the whole island was covered in an enormous light that was so bright that it was burning Gabriel and Nina who were still at the shore. If they hadn't covered their eyes, they would have been burned out from their eye sockets. When the light finally faded, they followed the path and found the Lachryma floating in the air near the grand trees roots. Its glow was so bright that neither of them could look at it straight. Nina opened the tiny box and the Lachryma flew in it and she closed the box. The Raven appeared from nowhere again.

**Gabriel**: Mission completed! The soul of Mavis Vermillion has been prisoned. (Snarl*)

Then they just vanished in the air.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. The Bank of dirty secrets

The Dark Empire

Author's notes: Two chapters at the same day, everybody!

Chapter seven, The Bank of dirty secrets

**Meanwhile in the Country of Joya…**

Joya is small and peaceful country with no enemies. But what only few know is that its main bank hides inside its vaults most of the World's ancient and powerful many magic and trading guilds use its services to hold their illegal possessions. Some members of the Magic council use also this bank's services and in exchange they make sure that Joya's main bank's other legal offences will cause no investigations. Even Sabertooth has its own vault in here, even though only Minerva and "the strongest five" know about it. Right now Minerva was with Orga visiting the guild's vault. She had found a suspicious spell book that contained some interesting but mostly illegal spells in it. The options were either to surrender it to the Magic council or to keep it in here until she would figure out how to use it most effectively.

**The director of the Bank**: Ah, miss Orland! It's always such a pleasure to have you here!

Bank's director was an old, sleazy man who measured everything and everyone in money. Minerva knew this and despised him. Even though she wasn't any nicer lady to others. It was bank's custom that the director handled all "big customers" personally.

**Minerva**: I have this "Journal" which I would like to place in my vault.

**The director of the Bank**: Of course, of course! Follow me please.

Orga was left in the reception hall, because only Minerva was allowed in to the vault (by her own command). That's why even "the strongest five" members could only imagine what kind of horrors that vault hid inside it. The Director took her to Sabertooth's vault deep below the building itself. There were hundreds of vaults. Some were enormous while others were the size of a closet. But every one of them were protected with many locks, rune enchantments and magic guards. Finally they got to the vault. It was "average size" vault with heavier protection than you think it would need. First step with opening any vault here was that the director used his personal key and magic energy signature to open the first lock. Second step was that the owner used her own personal key and magic energy signature to open the second lock. After that the vault would open if the owner hadn't used her personal protections on it, which Minerva had.

**Minerva**: Would you be so kind?

**The director of the Bank**: Of course, miss!

She didn't want him to be there any longer than he needed to. After he was gone, she used her War God Magic to perform some sort of ritual to open the last lock. After the door had opened she walked in with the book.

Meanwhile at the reception hall Orga was getting bored. Truth to be told he didn't mind that they were hiding illegal artifacts from the Magic council and he would like to have a look for them, but he knew better than contradict with Minerva. Then suddenly guards of the bank started to blow and hit the walls and the roof like leaves in the wind. Orga turned his eyes on the front door. There were a group of dark guild wizards from the Panterpanda guild. They charged in and killed the guards who were still confused from hitting the walls and the roof and then everyone inside the bank except the director who was surrounded. Then few of them tried to attack Orga but he just fried them with his black lightning. Rest of the thugs hesitated to attack.

**Black cape witch**: If you hesitate after coming this far, boys… You might as well kill yourselves.

There was a witch cloaked in the black cape at the front door. She was about same high as Minerva.

**Black cape witch**: But I guess I can forgive you this one time… Why don't you boys stand back and I'll handle this one.

The Pantherpanda thugs made way for her and she walked about ten meters to Orga. He stared at her with suspiciously. She was strong that's for sure. He prepared to strike her with his **Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon**. But before he could launch it, she lazily raised her right hand that had Tartaros's guild symbol on its backside and the Roman numeral three in it. Then something happened that Orga couldn't understand. His spell got cancelled. But he had done that himself. Like his mind wanted to strike her but his body was doing something else. Then he felt immense pain in his body. It started from his hands that were closest to her and then it spread through his circulatory system. He couldn't move at all. Then he was lifted up without anyone touching him. By her right hand's movements he was smashed on the roof, then on the floor, then on the walls and so on until he was "pulled" in front of her.

He was laying on his prone his face staring at her high heels. Then with a flick of her wrist she turned him over, lifted him on his knees so he was facing away from her and bent him towards her. He couldn't move a muscle from the pain. When he saw her black eyes with orange irises from the close range he was terrified. When she grinned towards him, he could see her sharp canine teeth. Was she a dragonslayer? But if she was, how could she over power him without even touching him.

**Black cape witch**: You have remarkable power, to force me to use my hand to control you. You'll be a suitable meal for me, boy! (Lick*)

Inside the vault there were handful of magical artifacts placed on their own little platforms and they all radiated dark energy. In the Black market any of these artifacts would sell for hundreds millions or maybe even billions of jewels. There were a ring with red orb in it**, **a nasty looking black mask with silver teethed grin, a wand made of unknown tree, etc. there was still room for more artifacts in the vault. When she got the empty spot she snapped her fingers and a platform with book holder on it appeared. She placed the book on the platform, checked that everything was as it should be and she exited from the vault with evil smirk on her face. After the vault had closed she headed to the exit.

When she got back to the reception hall, the scene was unexpected. Every guard were killed, the hall was full of dark guild thugs and the most shocking sight was Orga in the center of the hall on his knees with some woman wearing a black cape with her teeth on his neck sucking him dry. He turned pale in a matter of seconds. He looked at Minerva with his eyes begging for help. Then his eyes turned white. Soon the Black cape witch removed her teeth from him after she had sucked out every drop of his blood and he threw him aside. Minerva looked Orga quickly but soon she turned her eyes on this witch. She was irritated because Orga was important part of her guild's powerbase. The Witch removed her cape. She had the usual "fairy Tail woman body" (You know what I mean!). She had blood red bob hair cut. She had the same style "geisha" make up like Minerva, except that it was also blood red. She was wearing blood red evening dress with ruby-ornate needles holding it together. She had blood red high heels. Her nails were an inch length and painted blood red. She smiled at Minerva.

**Black cape witch**: You must be Sabertooth's Minerva Orland? Was the big boy with you? He was a tasty meal. (Smirk*)

**Minerva**: Who are you? Or never mind! I do not need to know it! I will just destroy you!

The Pantherpanda thugs were shaking from fear. They understood that she was pissed and probably fear of their boss was the only thing that prevented them from running.

**Black cape witch**: Like I said before boys… If you hesitate now you might as well kill yourselves. Allow me to help.

Her eyes widened a little bit and all Pantherpanda thugs started to grope their throats like something was choking them. Soon all of them fell on the floor dead as rocks. Minerva looked this with curiosity. If she hadn't killed Orga, she might have invited her to join Sabertooth.

**Black cape witch**: Well… I don't know if killing me is that easy. But if you don't want to know my name then I won't tell you either. I'll just kill you and move on.

She raised her right hand again. Minerva felt something happening inside of her. She realized what she was doing. She concentrated her magic power and the feeling vanished. This surprised the witch a little bit. Then she raised both of her hands and she seemed to concentrate harder. Now Minerva was feeling it harder than before but she didn't panic. She also concentrated harder and the feeling vanished again. After realizing that her trick doesn't work on Minerva, she lowered her hands.

**Black** **cape** **witch**: Well then… I guess I have to do this the hard way…

**Minerva**: It is futile. You will die here and now.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Authors note: I know that Minerva left the Sabertooth and joined the Succubus Eye, but in my story she didn't leave and there's no Succubus Eye.


	8. Goddess vs Vampire

The Dark Empire

Chapter eight, Goddess vs Vampire

Tartaros witch and Minerva were staring at each other. Minerva knew that she was strong but she had no doubt that she could win her. Minerva was almost certain that she was a dragonslayer. Tartaros witch started to smile. Then she started to glow blood red light.

**Witch**: Blood drive!

**Minerva**: As I suspected. You are the blood dragonslayer. You tried to control my own blood to cease control from my body and my magic.

**Witch**: Well well… Little girl has brains. But did you know this also? Puppet game!

Suddenly the Panterpanda thugs that Tartaros witch had killed before jumped towards Minerva trying to strike her. This took her by surprise for a moment but she just blew them away with her magic. But they just kept coming, no matter how many times she struck them down.

**Witch**: Just because they're dead doesn't mean that I can't control them. In fact it's better that they're dead. Now I can use them more efficiently, because their neural net isn't fighting back because the pain.

Minerva started to prepare **Yagdo Rigora **spell. But instead of taking out the corpses she used it on the Tartaros witch. The Bank's reception hall was totally destroyed by the blast. After the dust had settled, Minerva saw the corpses in a pile over the spot where the witch had stood before. Then the corpses flew off. They were in shreds after taking the blast. But he witch was unharmed.

**Witch**: I admit that was good one. It ripped them to shreds even though I hardened their blood making them an ideal shield material. No more puppet games.

This time she charged towards Minerva. They started a hand-to-hand combat. Minerva was on the defense although she had no trouble blocking her opponents' strikes with her magic. Then the Tartaros witch inhaled and used dragon's roar. A blood stream shot out from her mouth. But Minerva blocked it easily and hit her with a magic blast that threw her towards wall with very high speed. She didn't move for a while, but finally she got up. She was wounded from the blast. Minerva smirked.

**Minerva**: Why do not you drink some blood from those thugs? (Smirk*)

**Witch**: I'd rather die than taint my body with those apes' blood!

Now she was pissed. But soon she calmed down and started to laugh.

**Witch**: You think you've won little girl!? I'm just getting started!

Her body started to transform. Her nails turned in to claws. Her teeth turned in to fangs and on her face and upper body appeared dots that looked like blood drops. Also her blood veins from her fingers to her elbows and around her eyes became visible. Minerva's eyes widened. She could use Dragon Force on her free will. Witch raised her right hand.

**Witch**: Blood grip!

This time Minerva couldn't fight against her grip. The immense pain spread through her and she was on her total control in seconds. Minerva was lifted up and she floated towards Tartaros witch. When she was face to face with her she started to feel afraid.

**Witch**: I could drink every drop of blood inside you, little girl. But I don't want to have even a drop of you inside me. So I'll just kill you. (Smile*)

She squeezed her right hand in to a fist and the pain inside Minerva grew exponentially. She could feel how her own blood was ripping her in to shreds from the inside. She couldn't even scream because of the pain. After a minute of torturing Minerva's skin had turned dark red because of the inner bleeding all over her body. Tartaros witch flicked her wrist and Minerva's neck broke. Then Witch dropped her on the floor and passed her.

She walked pass the bank's director who she picked up with her blood grip and they entered the vault hall. They walked in the deepest end of the hall and stopped at the tiny little vault that was more like a safe deposit box than a vault. She moved the director in front of it and made him to use his key and magic signature to open the first lock. After that was done she squeezed her hand in to a fist and the director's head turned 180 degrees and then she threw him aside. A raven appeared from nowhere and landed in front of the vault and started gacking. Soon it hurled out something and it started to grow. It was an old man that looked like he would never posses anything illegal or evil artifacts. Tartaros witch used the same trick on him and opened the vault, but didn't kill him. The Vault was just big enough to hold one medium sized object in it. There was an old jar with some sort of magic runes written on it. Probably some sort of protection against thieves. She used her blood grip to force him to nullify those runes. After a few hand signs, runes disappeared and she picked up the jar. She opened it and in there was someone's ashes.

**Old man**: No matter what you do, The Phoenix's ash won't help you to revive your master, dark one!

**Witch**: It will and she will be revived. You should have destroyed this when you had the chance, old fool!

Then she killed him with her blood grip. Then she looked around.

**Witch**: Maybe I shouldn't have killed that director. Who knows what kind of treasures these vaults hide behind their doors… Well no matter!

She started to prepare the Abyss Break, when the raven jumped on her shoulder.

**Witch**: Artifact has been recovered. Preparing to detonate.

Soon after that, the capital of Joya was destroyed by an enormous blastwave.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Fairy Law?

The Dark Empire

Chapter nine, Fairy Law?

**Meanwhile in Magnolia, Fairy tail…**

It was a normal day in Fairy tail. Drinking, dancing, fighting etc. But it wasn't totally normal day. About an hour ago Mavis was imprisoned in the Lachryma and her powers sealed away. Anyone with the Fairy tail crest could feel her absence. But what really made this day special was that Nab had finally picked up a job and he was leaving to accomplish it with Max, Warren and Vijeeter.

**Nab**: I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna do a job today!

**Fairy** **tail**: Yeah right!

**Makarov**: Max, Warren, Vijeeter! Make sure that he doesn't chicken!

**Max**: We won't!

**Warren**: I'll keep his mind on check!

**Vijeeter**: He's doing this job or dies trying it!

They left with cheering and whistling as their convoy. Then everything just kept going as usually. Drinking, dancing, fighting etc. Cana had for exchange drank too much and had passed out under the table. Laxus was drinking with the Raijinshuu, excluding Evergreen. Macao was having a conversation with Wakaba and Reedus was painting everyone on the paper from the corner. Romeo was out of town with Alzack and Biska. Gildarts was again on the journey without a destination. Guild hall was pretty empty right now, when Team Natsu, Shadow gear, Mirajane etc. were out doing a job.

The happy mood was soon wrecked when Max, Warren and Vijeeter crashed through the wall back in the guild hall. They had left just a minute ago, but they looked like someone had brutalized them for hours. Everyone stared at them, shocked. Then everyone turned their eyes at the front door where a man in a black cape was standing. He was about Laxus size but not too muscular like Laxus or Orga. His head was covered in hood but his lower face was showing. He had a solid jaw but it was smooth like baby's bottom. He was dragging Nab with his right hand holding his throat. He had Tartaros' crest in his right hand's backside and it had The Roman numeral two in it. Nab was also totally beaten up and he had problems with breathing. Makarov was boiling in anger.

**Makarov**: Release him at once!

Anyone in Magnolia could feel his wrath, but the invader didn't seem to be scared at all. He lifted Nab up and at first it looked like he was going to do as Makarov ordered him to.

CRACK*

Nab went limp. The invader had broken his neck. He threw Nab's dead body in front of Makarov who was petrified from horror. Everyone in the guild hall were shocked for what's just happened. Nab was dead?

**Invader**: You asked me to release him. And I released him from his shackles of mortality.

**Raijinshuu**: HOW DARE YOU!

Freed and Bixlow charged towards him, but he released some magic energy and it slammed them on the wall and they passed out. This time Laxus got angry and charged towards the invader. Laxus punched him with lightning punch, but he just grabbed his fist in his hand and punched Laxus with his left fist and he was slammed on the wall. But he got up immediately and charged again this time getting behind him first and kicking him on the neck. The Invader crashed on the floor. At first everyone cheered for Laxus when they thought that the fight had ended. But then the Invader got up. He had broken the floor in to pieces and used it as a cushion to soften the hit. He struck Laxus in his left shoulder with his elbow. Laxus slammed on the wall again. This time it took him some time to get up. His left shoulder had broken and his left arm was hanging as unusable. Laxus used his dragon's roar on him, but it just broke in to pieces after the Invader touched it

**Makarov**: Crash-magic!?

**Invader**: Bingo!

The Invader concentrated some magic energy and released a crush-wave that spread through the guild hall and broke all furnitures in to pieces and knocked out all Fairy tail members except Laxus and Makarov. Laxus charged again towards the Invader but he dodged his punch easily. Then he pulled his right fist back and prepared to punch Laxus.

**Invader**: Itten!

He hit Laxus on the chest and he flew through the wall. The Invader had sent him flying towards the sea. Laxus was splitting the sea in two while flying farther and farther away until you couldn't see him anymore from the guild building. Makarov was both shocked about this event and furious from the destruction of the guild hall and hurting his "children". He started to prepare Fairy Law.

**Makarov**: As the Fairy tail tradition demands, I'll give you to count of three to repent. One!

The Invader didn't seem to take the offer. He put his hands together and started to concentrate his magic energy.

**Makarov**: Two!

The Invader kept charging his magic energy and he started to glow with black light.

**Makarov**: Three! That's enough!

The Invader raised his head so you could see his eyes. They were black with orange irises and they didn't show any trace of repent or fear.

**Invader**: Secret Crash art: Juggernaut!

**Makarov**: High Invoke… Fairy Law!

Makarov hit his hands together and s powerful light spread across the guild hall and Magnolia. Soon it faded. Makarov turned his eyes on the Invader and he was stunned. He was still standing and he seemed to be okay. He had few burns, he was smoking and shaking a little bit but other than that he was fine. He had some sort of magical layer covering him all over. He started to walk with unsteady steps towards Makarov. Makarov tried to use some other spell but the Invader spurt towards him and struck him on the chest. Makarov fell on his knees and was about to lose his conscious.

**Makarov**: Who are you..?

**Invader**: The Second Unholy Saint of the dark guild Tartaros. And by our master, Her Majesty's order I have come to take over Lumen Histoire.

He struck Makarov on the neck and he fell on the floor. Invader passed him and started to look a way down, where he felt unknown power's radiation. But after a few minutes of searching he got irritated. He stomp the floor a little bit and it broke under him. He fell down right in front of the vault where the Lumen Histoire was being held. He approached the door but then he felt the holy energy of the Lumen Histoire burning him behind the door. He backed down a little bit. This would be tricky…

He concentrated his magic energy around his body again and started to approach the door. When he was five steps away from it, its protection spells and Lumen Histoire's holy light struck him. He was okay though. His magic protection held. He took another step and the holy light's power rose exponentially. His own protection started to crack and his skin started to burn. But he took another step nevertheless. Then his protection was burned off and he was now totally exposed to Lumen Histoire's holy light and vault's protection spell that was pushing him towards the center of Earth with multiple timed gravity. He fell on his knee under the pressure and the pain was immense. But he didn't give up yet. He took another step and was one more step from the door. Now the holy light was just unbearable and he fell on the ground. His skin had almost burned off and he was practically just lying on the floor waiting for his life ending and pain relieving. But then he remembered why he was there at the first place. Why he had chosen darkness in the first place and took the Empress' blessing.

**Empress**: Serve me and I'll grant you power to avenge her. I'll grant you Justice!

That's right! He wasn't doing this from loyalty to some old hag. He was doing this for Justice. This gave him power to get up and take the last step to the door. When he finally reached it, he put both his hands on the door and concentrated his powers. Soon the door started to fracture and then it broke off. The blinding light struck him. His eyes burned out from their eye sockets. He was blind now. But he didn't care about that. He took a box with rune spells on it from his cape, opened it and prepared to put Lumen Histoire in it. When he took it, his hands burned like torches but he endured it and put it in the box and closed it. With that the vault darkened.

He was exhausted and deadly wounded. He took a vaccine-needle with shady liquid inside it from his cape and stung his heart with it. Then he felt how his powers were returning. He was almost like reconstructed. His skin reverted and burns healed. But his eyes didn't heal. It seems that the cost of Lumen Histoire was his eyes. Well, as long as this would lead him to his revenge his eyes would be a cheap price. He picked the box with his left hand and headed to the exit. He used the stairs this time and broke the secret door at the end. He was about to leave the building when he felt strong magical energy gathering behind him. He turned towards the source. It was Cana who had woken up and she was pointing her right arm towards him.

**Cana**: _Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!_  
_Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!_  
_**Fairy Glitter!**_

Before he could react the Halo had surrounded him and the light struck him.

**Invader**: NNGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

But he wouldn't go down without a fight. He focused all his strength on one last spell. He spread his arms.

**Invader**: CRASH!

The Halo started to crack and then it broke down and vanished. He fell on his knees. His hood has burned off. Cana was shocked besides that he had managed to destroy Fairy Glitter, but what really shocked her was his face.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Gildarts?

The Dark Empire

Chapter ten, Gildarts?

The Invader was on his knees and he looked like he was a statue that was about to shatter in to millions of pieces after taking almost full hit from Fairy glitter. Cana saw Invader's face and she was shocked. He just looked so much like him. Muscular but wounded body. Tattered black cape. Back slicked hair and grim look in his face (Even though his eyes had burned out). He looked precisely like Gildarts without stubble and his hair was silver colored.

**Invader**: What's the matter Cana Alberona? Haven't you ever seen a man that took a strike from Fairy glitter and lived to tell about it?

**Cana**: Why you look exactly like dad!?

**Invader**: Because he's my "dad" too.

**Cana**: What!

**Invader**: My name's Gin-Gildarts Jr. Serebro. But if you dare to call me more than Gin (Gin=Japanese, silver ; Serebro=Russian, silver) I'll destroy you from cell to cell! I'm Gildarts' bastard son.

Cana was shocked. But after thinking about it, Gildarts did have many one night relationships in the past. But why was he doing all this?

**Cana**: But why?! Why are you doing all this?!

**Gin**: I simply want Gildarts to suffer as much as possible. And to do that, you'll be coming with me.

He used his magic energy to knock her out. Then he picked her on his right shoulder. Then he started to gather magic energy for a big spell. The ground was shaking and the guild hall was crumbling down. Meanwhile Laxus was on his way back to the Magnolia as fast as he could with his ribs broken from Gin's punch. Soon he saw Magnolia in the distance. But he was feeling uncertain because he could feel enormous magic power in there and it wasn't Gramps'. He got just close enough to see Gin's face and Cana on his shoulder when it was too late.

**Gin**: Let this be a message to Gildarts Clive! **Crash Shock**!

He released a magic shockwave that blasted to every direction from him and everything around him broke in to tiny bits. The Shockwave was literally erasing Magnolia from the face of the Earth Land. Laxus was caught in the shockwave and he was blasted away again. When Laxus woke up, the place where Magnolia used to be was now nothing more than plain with some building bases still recognizable. Fairy tail guild hall was one of these. When he got closer, he saw everyone in a pile and Gramps standing in front of them from the angle where Gin had fired his spell. He was all bloody and shaking like Hell. He had used himself as a shield to protect others against Gin's spell. He was about to collapse but Laxus managed to catch him before that. He was resting on Laxus' arms. He looked at him, he was crying. He reached his hands towards Laxus's face and Laxus took his hand in his own.

**Makarov**: Save Cana and protect the family…

Then his hand dropped and his eyes closed. He was dead. Laxus was crying. Others started to wake up one by one and they didn't notice Laxus immediately because Magnolias' destruction drew their attention. But soon they all realized what had happened and they all started to cry.

**Macao**: Natsu… Erza… Gray… Everyone… Where are you? We need you guys… (Cry*)

**Meanwhile few hundred miles to the North…**

Fiore had only one volcano that was still alive and it was small and puny. But that didn't matter for Gin. As long as it was alive it would do the trick. When he finally reached the top with Cana on his right shoulder and the box with Lumen Histoire inside it on his left hand, a raven appeared from nowhere and landed on his left shoulder. The third eye appeared on its forehead.

**Gin**: Open the Gate!

The Raven flew in the volcano and Gin jumped after it. After the gate was opened, Gin fell through the lava in the darkness and he kept falling for few minutes. When the ground finally appeared before him he landed like feather. He had landed right in front of the Empress' throne. If possible she had gotten even older looking and weaker from the last time Gin had been here. She was staring at him. She noticed that he had lost his eyes on his mission what made her smile. Gin kneeled before her.

**Empress**: You've succeeded on your mission like always, Second. (Cough*)

**Gin**: Yes, Your Majesty.

**Empress**: And the girl? She doesn't have a part in the plan. (Cough*)

**Gin**: She is part of my plan, Your Majesty.

**Empress**: Very well. Make sure that she doesn't cause any problems. She's on your account. (Cough*)

**Gin**: Yes, Your Majesty.

He got up and walked on his own circle. When he got inside it, it started to glow. Cana disappeared. All circles were occupied except two counterclockwise from him. So First and Tenth Unholy Saints were absent.

**Empress**: Now only one object left and my Redemption will become a reality! (Cough*)

**Gin**: So the First Unholy Saint hasn't returned yet? I presumed that he would be the first one to arrive…

**Third** **Unholy** **Saint**: You should know how he likes to play with his prey. After all he is your partner, "Second". (Smile*)

**Gin**: If you want me to beat you in to shapeless form you should just say so, Dracarys!

**Dracarys**: It's Dracarys-sama to you!

**Empress**: Enough you two! Tenth has informed me that Pergrande's court and the Holy city Guards are at her command. When The Solar eclipse comes, we'll execute the ritual for my Redemption. And then this world will face its own Redemption! (Cough*)

**Unholy Saints**: Yes Your Majesty!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. The Greatest of the Unholy Saints

The Dark Empire

Chapter 11, The Greatest of the Unholy Saints

**In the country of Stella…**

Stella is a country where was nothing for anyone to visit. It was the most boring country in the Earth Land. But it had one thing that made it unique. Its Cathedral was known in every corner in the world. Not because of its beauty or its fighting nuns, but the high priestess who was one of the ten wizard saints. And she was strong even in their caliber. She was one of the "Four gods of Ishgall".

It was Sunday and that was the only day when visitors weren't allowed inside the Cathedral during the mass. High priestess Marie was in front of the altar on her knees, leading the pray. There were no chairs in the Cathedral and only few benches for those who couldn't stand. Everyone were in trance-like state. The Pray was interrupted when the front door was kicked open and a man in the black cape walked in. He walked in the corner and leaned against the wall like he owned the place and didn't even notice "squatters" in his "own house". High priestess Marie hadn't even flinched because of him, but she had kept praying like he wasn't even there. Others followed her example after giving the visitor a glare.

An Hour later the mass was over and Marie stood up and turned her face towards the visitor. She was as beautiful as angel. She was more like a statue than a human. She had golden curls that reached to her hips. She had Ocean blue eyes and glorious hourglass-figure. She was wearing a simple white robe like everyone in the Cathedral and she had no make-up. Everyone in the Cathedral were now staring at the visitor. Marie could feel that he was consumed by darkness, but she was still calm.

**Marie**: Visitor. What brings you in to house of God during the mass?

**Visitor**: I'm here to kidnap you, high priestess Marie.

Nuns of the Cathedral took their stances and prepared to protect the High priestess. The Visitor didn't mind about them. He just released his dark magic energy and knocked them all out. His magic energy was cold and toxic, and it felt like it was absorbing all will of live leaving nothing else than suicidality and apathy. But then Marie released her own magic energy which was warm light that filled everyone with joy and will power. Her aura pushed his aura away and when it hit him he started to burn like a torch. But then he released more his magic energy to push Marie's holy aura away from him and he stopped burning. His started to smile.

**Visitor**: You're truly one of the Four Gods of Ishvall… You just might be a worthy sacrifice for Her… (Smile*)

**Marie**: My apologies… But the darkness inside you is the most atrocious that I've ever felt. I must cleanse your soul.

**Visitor**: "Cleanse"… You don't possess the power to cleanse the darkness inside me! I'm much more than a man consumed by darkness. I AM THE DARKNESS!

He shot a dark beam towards Marie, but she blocked it easily and pushed him out of the Cathedral with her own beam to protect others inside. When she got out she formed a magic seal with her fingers and the Cathedral started to shine.

**Marie**: The Cathedral is now blessed with Holy Father's light. If you try to enter, it will burn your body and soul, leaving nothing behind.

**Visitor**: I couldn't care less for them! You're my target, remember!

He removed his cape. He had snow white skin, white colored and black striped lion mane style haircut, He had same style blue colored ink-patterns on his face, arms and chest like Black dragon Acnologia has. His eyes were all white, so you couldn't see his irises unless you weren't right in front of him. He was wearing only simple black pants and sandals. He had Roman numeral one on his right hand's backside and nothing more. He wasn't as muscular as Gin, but you could see immediately that it wasn't his physical strength that made him dangerous. His toxic evil aura proved that only a saint level mage could face him!

**Marie**: Who are you?

**Visitor**: I'm the embodiment of Darkness. I'm the devourer of Light. They call me Acnologia.

**Marie**: Acnologia!? The Black dragon of mayhem and destruction!?

**E-Acnologia**: Yes and no. I'm him and he's me! I'm his counterpart from Edolas realm.

He shot ten dark beams from each finger at her, but she had no trouble blocking them with her light shield. Then she shot her own beam towards him which he countered with his own and they clashed. They were both concentrating their magic energy to the fullest. Then Marie started to glow. She grew white wings and a glowing halo appeared above her head.

**Marie**: Take over: Angel Soul!

She had turned in to an angel. Her nickname was "Angel of Justice". She was the best Take over mage in the Earth Land. Even Mirajane was nothing compared to her. Now her beam overpowered his and he was blown away. He got up and charged towards her with his body covered in darkness. But she had no trouble with his attacks and spells. Only Gin would maybe have a tiny chance against her. She just struck E-Acnologia down time and again, but he just got up and charged again with a new strategy never trying a same trick twice. You had to give him a credit for tenacity, especially because Marie never struck first. Even though he was consumed by darkness by his own will, she would've probably let him escape if he would try. Soon his skin had burned off totally and he was soon on his last breath. But his Acnologia-patterns didn't burn off, and he was still smiling like this was some game for him.

**E-Acnologia**: Now I'm certain! You'll be a perfect sacrifice for Her!

**Marie**: My apologies… But you obviously don't possess the power to capture me!

**E-Acnologia**: Quite the opposite! If that's the best you can do then I have no trouble at all capturing you! Who uses his full power against an insect?

Then something happened. His aura was getting even darker and execrable than before, but the darkness around him was fading away before a light that he had started to glow. Marie was confused. He was covered in light but it radiated darkness-like energy. Then he shot a tiny white beam from his index finger that pierced her shoulder like hot knife through butter. Now she was even more confused. That spell was light based, but it started to toxicate her like darkness based magic. She had to use her strongest healing magic to cleanse the infection.

**Marie**: What is that light!? Light and Darkness can't exist in the same being and they particularly can't be fused together!

**E-Acnologia**: Of course they can! Darkness of the Dark-God slayer has strengths of the Darkness and the Light! My Darkness spreads everywhere like light, leaving for my prey no place to hide from it and then consumes and destroys them like darkness!

The Shining white darkness around him got thicker and the atmosphere got heavier. He started to laugh like his victory would be obvious. But the Dark-God Slayer!? Marie knew the God slayer art and its black magic element. But she would've never thought that there could be a Dark-God Slayer and that his darkness would have the benefits of both light and darkness. For the first time during this battle and her whole life she was feeling afraid. Not because of her own safety, but who was "She", and what were they up to?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's notes: **In my story Walrod Cken doesn't exist.


	12. Darkness over Light

The Dark Empire

Chapter twelve, Darkness over Light

Marie wasn't going to lose without a fight, but E-Acnologia was overpowering her. His **White Darkness** was simply too powerful and complex to beat with just regular light. The Cathedral was still protected by Marie's spell, but everything else in the area was totally wrecked. Trees had withered, rocks had shattered and the sky was colored in unnatural white. Marie was gasping for air because Acnologia's White darkness had made the atmosphere toxic. E-Acnologia stared at her like she was just an insect waiting to be squashed.

**E-Acnologia**: It's time to give up "Angel of Justice". You have a meeting with destiny soon.

**Marie**: … Our Father, who art in heaven… (Gasp*)  
Hallowed be thy Name…(Gasp*)  
Thy kingdom come…(Gasp*)  
Thy will be done…(Gasp*)  
On earth as it is in heaven…(Gasp*)  
Give us this day our daily bread…(Gasp*)  
And forgive us our trespasses…(Gasp*)  
As we forgive those who trespass against us…(Gasp*)  
And lead us not into temptation…(Gasp*)  
But deliver us from evil…(Gasp*)  
[For thine is the kingdom…(Gasp*)  
and the power… (Gasp*) and the glory…(Gasp*)  
for ever and ever.] (Gasp*)  
Amen. (Gasp*)

Marie started to cry when she grabbed her Halo with both hands and started to twist it. First it started to glow even brighter than before. Then it cracked. And suddenly a pillar of Darkness that reached far above clouds consumed her. But it wasn't E-Acnologia's Darkness, it was hers. After few seconds the pillar disappeared. Marie was on her knee staring the ground. She had had a perfect transformation. She wasn't golden curled, blue eyed white angel that glowed light anymore. She was black straight haired, black eyed angel in black tattered robe and her wings looked like they have been scorched from white to black. Her feet and arms were soaked in black blood. Her halo was now black with white crack on it. She was crying black blood tears. She wasn't gasping for air anymore. In fact she was inhaling it like she would be in a flower field trying to capture its every aroma.

**Marie**: Forbidden Take over art: Fallen Angel Soul!

She charged towards E-Acnologia and punched him on the stomach. He flew few miles and he went through all objects in his path without slowing down. After piercing the third mountain he managed to hit his feet on the ground, slow down and stop few hundred meters away leaving two clean cuts on the ground with his feet. But before he could react, Marie appeared above him and kicked his head on the ground which made a mile wide crack on it. And before he could pull his head out of the crack, she struck him with a dark beam from close-range, and the explosion destroyed everything in five mile radius. The whole country could feel the earthquake caused by the blast.

After the dust had settled, there was five mile radius, circular plain field surrounded by mountains. Marie was on her knees gasping for air like she had run around the world twice. She was still in her **Fallen Angel form**, but the feathers of her wings were falling off with fast rate and the halo was fading away. She had used all her magic energy on that last strike. Then she heard steps in the distance. It was him! E-Acnologia had survived the blast, and he was way too good shape after taking such hit. He was little bit bruised, out of breath and his trousers had turned in to shorts, but other than that he was fine. He was now standing right in front of her, and he started to smile.

**E-Acnologia**: Nice one! If "She" had underestimated you and sent anyone else to face you, that person would now be in the afterlife. But Light or Darkness simply can't defeat greater Darkness. It seems that you're finally out of magic energy. Time to give up little fallen angel!

Then He inhaled little bit. Marie couldn't even raise her hands to cover her face. She just closed her eyes and accepted his coup de Grace.

**E-Acnologia**: Dark-God Howl!

A wide radius White Dark blast from his mouth consumed her. She was lying on the ground with White Darkness covering her all over. She was barely alive. He closed his eyes and started to gather magic energy and started to heal with exponential speed and soon he was like a new man. Then he just grabbed her from her robe, pulled her on his shoulders and headed towards a volcano few miles away. When he finally reached the top, a raven flew out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder.

**E-Acnologia**: Open the Gate!

And so he jumped in the volcano with Marie on his shoulder and landed on the throne room where The Empress and other Unholy Saints except Tenth were already waiting. He didn't kneel before the Empress and he didn't wait for her permission to take his place. Others shivered in his presence a little bit, except Gin, but even he felt a little bit insecured in his presence. Although the Empress was the master, E-Acnologia was right now the undeniably the strongest one of them all. And all of them were thinking their heads off why he was loyal to the Empress, who unlike to others right now couldn't offer him power or anything alse worthy of his loyalty. Maybe E-Acnologia was in Tartaros just to spend some time and find new challenges that legal paths won't allow. When he was in his place, a giant magic screen appeared in front of the Empress and the Tenth was in it. She was wearing the black robe with the hood over her head. She had black eyes and orange irises. She resembled a little bit Dracarys, except that she had shoulder length hair, she was higher and more serious looking.

**Tenth**: Were ready Your Majesty!

**Empress**: Excellent! Begin the transmission immediately! (Cough*)

**Tenth**: Yes, Your Majesty! (Bow*)

Then the Throne room started to tremble. At first it seemed that some equipments had appeared around the throne room, but the throne room itself had been transferred somewhere else. There were the box with Lachryma that had Mavis' soul inside it, the Jar with Phoenix's ashes, a wine bottle of blood, the container with the Devil's eye and a huge cauldron that could fit a small dragon in it. Other than that, there was nothing special in it. Tenth entered the room. She kneeled before the Empress. The Throne room had been transferred in the Pergrande capital, under the Palace.

**Tenth**: The Palace is secured Your Majesty! When the Solar eclipse starts, we can begin the ritual!

By "secured", she meant that everyone, except the king's royal guards had been killed. Without anyone outside the palace noticing, Tartaros had overthrown the king about 20 years ago, when Tenth had enslaved him with her magic and started to spread her authority all over the kingdom from shadows. And finally they were going to use Earth Land's greatest kingdom for their plan.

**Empress**: The Palace isn't enough! Secure the capital! First, Second, Fifth, Eighth, Ninth! Leave no rock unturned! Third, Fourth, Sixth, Seventh start preparing the ritual! (Cough*)

**Unholy Saints(Except E-Acnologia)**: Yes, Your Majesty!

Soon King's royal guards left the Palace and started to massacre everyone in the capital that they managed to find. E-Acnologia, Gin, Gabriel, Chuck and Alex joined the massacre. The Pergrande's capital's population was over 10 million, with one million of them were soldiers in Pergrande's army whose high rank officers were under Tenth control. With the army it took only an hour for Tartaros' elite to slaughter the citizens. Although the order was only to "secure" the capital, E-Acnologia didn't want to risk anything, and he "erased it" with his powers. Soon there was nothing left except the Palace. Those one million soldiers were located around the Palace and ordered to kill anyone who would try to approach the Palace.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. the Empress' Redemption

The Dark Empire

Chapter 13, the Empress' Redemption

While the Pergrande capital's citizens were being slaughtered, Dracarys, Alchemist, Nina, Alfred and Tenth were preparing the ritual under the Palace.

**Dracarys**: Why the Hell it took you so long to do your part Daenery (Tenth)!? You've had almost 20 years to force this puny kingdom to its knees!

**Daenery**: You call it puny, sister. But Pergrande isn't the greatest kingdom of Earth Land just in size, but also in power. If the king hadn't been old and sick, no-one could've done this. Not even you!

**Dracarys**: It's Dracarys-sama to you!

Dracarys and Daenery were sisters. Dracarys was the first born and Daenery second. The Empress had found them over 20 years ago and made them her servants. Daenery was the obedient one who would follow every command without a question. Dracarys was also loyal to the Empress to the end, but she didn't approve The Empress' every decision because they didn't always help Dracarys to gain more power. She also thinks of her sister that she was an inferior witch with no formidable abilities compared to herself.

**Alchemist**: If you to have time to argue about irrelevant matters, then you are not focusing enough on your current mission. Dracarys-sama. Pour the blood in Zeref's Cauldron.

The Cauldron indeed did belong to Black mage Zeref himself. When he was still in business 400 years ago, he had used Pergrande Palace's dungeons as his base of operations and he had bound his Cauldron in to this room which prevented anyone from moving it elsewhere. The Cauldron was the reason for Daenery to enslave Pergrande's king. Dracarys took the bottle of blood and started to pour it in the Cauldron. Even though the bottle was a normal wine bottle sized, it depleted not until the Cauldron was full to the brim and then she started to mix it with six circles on clockwise and one circle on counter clockwise. Meanwhile Nina had set the fire under the Cauldron. The fire was dark blue and hot enough to make everyone in the room sweat, except Alchemist who didn't seem to even notice the heat. He just put his hand in to the flames to make sure that it was right temperature. Meanwhile Alfred was browsing the book that he had taken from Lucy. He was impressed.

**Alfred**: Zeref was truly unique mage! Every page in his spell book includes spells that would be usable only to Saint level mage!

**Alchemist**: Focus on finding the spell we need right now, Alfred-kun!

He found it on the last page and he started to mumble it. There appeared rune lyrics all over the Cauldron and the room. Alchemist was checking that Dracarys didn't mix the blood too fast and in the right order. Then he checked that the artifacts were in the right places, each of them in their own rune circle around the Cauldron. Marie was unconscious and tied in one of these rune circles. Daenery was helping the Empress. She helped her to undress and then cleaned her like she would be her own grandmother.

**Empress**: Soon! Soon I shall walk on the Earth Land as its Empress like I was supposed to do 400 years ago! (Cough*)

**Daenery**: Tomorrow, Your Majesty, it shall be as you say! (Bow*)

Other Unholy Saints arrived soon after that. The capital was now destroyed and the army of brainwashed soldiers was outside keeping watch. The next morning, the Sun started to turn black when the Moon was placing itself between the Earth and the Sun. The Empress could feel Sun's holy energy weakening. When it would vanish totally for few minutes they could cast the most unholy spell that requires the rarest items on Earth Land, and magic energy of both holy and unholy beings at the same time.

**Empress**: The Eclipse is in its fullest in few minutes! Begin the ritual! (Cough*)

**Unholy** **Saints**: Yes, Your Majesty!

They were standing around the Cauldron in the same order like in the Throne room. They started to focus their magic energy, except E-Acnologia who was just observing. Alfred had Zeref's spell book on his left hand and he prepared to start the ritual's first phase.

**Alfred**: Black Witch, Lilith Vermillion! Here you shall regain your blood, your flesh, your soul and your realm! The Black Sun shall bless you!

The "Empress", aka Lilith Vermillion, Black Witch was standing naked next the Cauldron. She looked more like a corpse than living being, which was no wonder considering that she was over 400 years old. When the Moon was covering the Sun completely and it had turned black, its black light shined on her and the cauldron turning the blood from clear red to dark red. Alfred started the ritual.

**Alfred**: The blood of a Dragon! Shall it restore your flesh and bones!

The blood in the Cauldron was spilled from the Blood dragon Dracul (Dragon or Devil in Romania), who had taught Dracarys the Dragonslayer magic. But it had been Lilith who made those two met each other. And by her order, Dracarys had learned Dracul's magic and then killed him when she was old and strong enough to catch him on surprise. Dracarys had taken all his blood for this ritual and drank the extra herself which gave her ability to control the Dragonforce state. The blood in the Cauldron took a form of hands that grabbed Lilith and pulled her in the Cauldron. She disappeared in the blood, which started to glow.

**Alfred**: Hearts of her servants! Shall it bind them to this realm with her for eternity!

From the Cauldron, the blood took form of ten hands that thrust in every Unholy Saints' chest, except E-Acnologia's who blocked the hand trying to thrust in to his chest. They all screamed like Hell from pain, except Gin who was biting the bullet not to scream. The Hands pulled out nine hearts and they vanished in the Cauldron. Everyone, except E-Acnologia who didn't give his heart, were gasping for air after losing their hearts for the ritual. Alfred was holding his hand on the hole in his chest with his right hand and gasping for air, but he got up soon and continued even though the ritual wasn't going as it's supposed to. Perfection would've required ten hearts but nine would do the trick.

**Alfred**: The remains of the immortal being, Phoenix! Shall it give you the eternal youth! (Gasp*)

Now the jar that had the Phoenix's ashes floated from its place above the Cauldron and then the ashes were poured in the Cauldron. This turned the blood from dark red to black. The glow also got brighter! The Cauldron was radiating so powerful dark energy that every living being in Pergrande kingdom could feel it. It even awakened Marie who was still tied next the Cauldron. She realized quickly what they were up to. She tried to scream, but the voice just refused to come out from her mouth. No-one minded about her. Alfred kept going with the ritual.

**Alfred**: The Eye of the most unholy, Devil! Shall it give you the vision of God! (Gasp*)

The Devil's eye floated from the container in to the Cauldron and the blood got a lilac shade and the glow got a little brighter again. The Dark radiance was now so powerful that it could be felt on the neighbor countries. Even Cana, who was imprisoned in Gin's quarter in Tartaros' "guild hall" in the different dimension, woke up and she was terrified. She couldn't explain the feeling but she knew that something from the worst scenarios was about to happen.

Marie was crying. The Evil power in the Cauldron was consuming her and she could feel, how the evil in her soul was growing and tainting her every second. Then something lifted her up and she floated above the Cauldron. She was petrified from fear when she saw the blood. But the evil part inside her was craving for the blood. The longer she stared at it, more she wanted to be consumed by it.

**Alfred**: The frame of the most holy, Angel! Shall it protect your soul for Eternity. (Gasp*)

Marie was dropped in the Cauldron. Just before she hit the blood you could see the smirk on her face. She disappeared in the blood. Now the blood got so bright that Unholy Saints had to cover their eyes, Except E-Acnologia whose White darkness made him immune for all kinds of blinding effects, and Gin who didn't have eyes anymore. The radiance was now so powerful that you could feel it over thousand miles over the Pergrande's neighbors' neighbor countries.

Now it was time to add Mavis' soul. The lachryma floated from its spot to above the Cauldron.

**Alfred**: The soul of Fairy! Shall it give you absolute power! (Gasp*)

The Lacryma fell in the Cauldron and it created an explosion that erased the palace above, soldiers around it and everything else in 1000 miles around it. The Explosion was so powerful that the whole Earth Land could feel it. Even at the other side of the world, in destroyed Magnolia in Fiore, Fairy tail mages could feel this dark power that had a tiny resemblance to Mavis magic energy.

Back in the Pergrande's capital, The Palace had disappeared under the explosion and soldiers as well. The Cauldron was still intact and so were the Unholy Saints. Alfred had closed Zeref's spell book and he was just staring at the Cauldron. His top hat had flown off with the blastwave. His face had look of seriousness and happiness combined. The moon was moving out of the way and the Sun's holy light shined over them again. But it was to late now.

**Alfred**: It's done!

Everyone were just staring at the Cauldron waiting for something to happen. But the blood just kept boiling inside without doing anything special. Then suddenly the dark radiance got denser and more powerful every second until it was too much for them to handle and they started to gasp for air, except E-Acnologia who looked like he had heartburns in his stomach. Then something happened. The Blood inside the Cauldron bounced off to the air. It was floating above it now. Then it started to squeeze tighter and tighter until it was about meter long and wide ball. The Dark radiance was now so powerful that it had forced everyone except E-Acnologia on their knees and arms. He was fighting it with all his power. The blood ball started to mold. First four limbs stretched out from it. Then it started to mold from ball in to a human body. Soon there was a human shaped pile of blood floating in the air. It started to form a skin around it. It started to mold a face. It grew long curly black hair that reached to her ankles. She opened her eyes. They were big like Mavis', black and they had blood red irises. She had mellow cheeks and lips. She resembled Maria a little bit. She had perfect, slender hourglass-figured body and smooth healthy colored skin. Her arms and legs were also slender and beautiful. If there's a perfect female being in the world, she would be the one!

It was done! The Empress has been revived! The Black Witch Lilith Vermillion shall walk the Earth Land once again!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	14. Rise of the Empire

The Dark Empire

Chapter 14, Rise of the Empire

The Empress Lilith was floating above her Unholy Saints, who bowed their heads on the ground under her magic energy pressure, except E-Acnologia who managed to keep one of his knees off the ground. Lilith re-quiped a black dress which highlighted her hourglass figure, landed right in front of him and looked him in the eyes. She was obviously stronger than E-Acnologia but he didn't show any sign of fear or submission towards her. He looked more like annoyed about this turn of event. She smiled and the magic pressure weakened. Now others could raise their heads to witness their Empress' beauty. Everyone simply fell in love for her, except E-Acnologia and Gin, who was blind. But he could feel her presence so strongly that he wasn't sure about his own existence.

**Lilith**: My Unholy Saints! For centuries I have waited for someone to revive my youth and powers! Many before you had sworn loyalty for me but then failed me when I needed them most. But finally the waiting is over! I shall spread my power all over this Realm! And when I am done with Earth Land, I will move on to other Realms! I will become the Goddess of the Universe! You have followed me obediently and I promised to reward you for it! And I will always keep my promises!

Her voice was clear and warm like Mavis'. Her eyes started to glow. Unholy Saints could feel how they grew stronger every second. Their eyes started to glow with orange light. Soon the glow turned red. Their orange irises had turned from orange to blood red just like with Lilith. Gin had also grown stronger but his eyes didn't grow back. E-Acnologia didn't chance at all. He still had white irises and his strength hadn't grown. He stared at her proudly.

**E-Acnologia**: I didn't join your cause for power! I'm still my own master! Now you better keep your end of the bargain!

**Lilith**: Of course!

Lilith started to smile, while others were shocked for E-Acnologia's arrogance. She touched lightly his forehead and his eyes widened like he had figured out the answers for every possible questions in the Universe.

**Lilith**: Do what you like with the information I just gave you! But now it's time to start the next phase!

She snapped her fingers and a trident-shaped black tower that was bigger than the former Pergrande palace rose from the ground in the same place where the palace had stood. Its peak went far above clouds. It radiated the same dark energy as Lilith did but not nearly as much. Then they suddenly were transferred inside the tower. They were in a chamber with some sort of a machine wired in a throne-like chair. There was a bowl on top of the chair. Lilith snapped her fingers and the box where Gin had put Lumen Histoire appeared on her hand. She opened the box and Lumen Histoire's holy light spread everywhere. At first it felt like it would burn out everyone's eyes, but then they realized that their new eyes could withstand the holy light although it made them feel nauseous. Lilith bit her finger and it started to bleed. She dropped a drop of her blood on Lumen Histoire and it started to turn black and the holy light was corrupted. As the holy light was devoured by the unholy glow Unholy Saints could feel the nauseous feeling withdrawing. Now Lumen Histoire radiated dark energy that was almost as powerful as E-Acnologia. Lilith placed it in the bowl and then turned her gaze on Daenery.

**Lilith**: Your reward Daenery. Use this chair to bind every living soul in Pergrange kingdom under your rule!

Daenery was shocked. For the first time, Her master called her by her name! And she acknowledged her abilities over Dracarys by giving the honor of using Lumen Histoire's power to her! She started to cry, but she didn't forget to kneel before her Empress.

**Daenery**: Thank you, Your Majesty! (Cry*)

Dracarys was boiling with rage! Her inferior sister would use that power instead of her. Then she suddenly felt her blood burning her slowly but painfully. Lilith was staring at her with disappointed look on her eyes.

**Lilith**: You got something you want to say, Dracarys?

**Dracarys**: No, Your Majesty! (Gasp*)

**Lilith**: Good! Daenery! Proceed!

She sat on the throne and she could feel Lumen Histoire's power running through her veins. She started to feel like her soul was leaving from her body and uniting with something greater. The Machine started to work and the Tower's trident top started to send Daenery's mind control waves. In few minutes every human being in Pergrande kingdom was under her control. No mage or normal human was strong enough to resist her power forever. It even worked on Cana who was in Gin's quarters somewhere inside the Tower. She felt like her mind was severed from her body and someone else was now controlling her body leaving her soul imprisoned inside it.

**Daenery**: It's done, Your Majesty!

**Lilith**: Begin the plan, "Strongest survives".

**Daenery**: Yes, Your Majesty!

Now that everyone in Pergrande kingdom where under Daenery's control it was time to use them for something. The Plan "Strongest survives" was pretty much the same as was Grimoire Hearts' plan to create a World where only mages could survive. The exception was that it didn't matter to Lilith whether they were mages or normal people. In fact she preferred the physically strong instead of the ones with strong magical abilities. Only the strongest 1% of all people under Daenery's control would survive.

**Daenery**: (Destroy everyone in your path! Don't stop until the strongest 1% of you are left!) She commanded to her slaves.

The Population of Pergrande was about 1,5 billion. And now they started to kill each other without a good reason. Mothers strangled their children in their laps, Sons murdered their own slaughtered their wives and children etc. Cana was also affected by this command. If she wouldn't be bound to magic shackles, she would kill anyone she could find. In one week the population of Pergrande had reduced from 1,5 billion to 15 million. Pergrande's soil was now soaked in blood of innocents and their corpses were covering the ground like a carpet. That strongest 1% who had survived the slaughter were now standing around the Black tower in disciplined formation, even though only 5 million of them were actual soldiers and the rest were random civilians with strong bodies. Daenery had forced them to kill each others with barefists only, so only few mages had qualified as the strongest 1%. They just stood there like statues, without moving even an inch. They were all soaked in blood of their countless victims. They had empty look in their eyes.

Lilith was inspecting her "people" from the top of her tower. She was pleased from the result of Daenery's work. Then she created a dark glow between her palms the same way Makarov prepares **the Fairy Law**.

**Lilith**: Darkness shall consume this kingdom and its people! You shall rise from that Darkness as the greatest army in Earth Land! **High Corruption: Dark Law!**

She struck her palms together and released this dark energy. It expanded to every corner in Pergrande kingdom. The sky turned red and clouds turned black. The Air turned in to thick fog with lifeless gray. The ground darkened, trees turned in to horrifying sculptures of death, animals turned in to bloodthirsty monsters and lakes turned from water to blood. Those humans around the tower were consumed by this darkness. Their eyes started to glow with orange light. They started to grow about 2-3 meters high each. Their muscles expanded, their skin turned to lifeless gray and their hair became dirty white. There also appeared a dark red armor and helmet that had no mouth piece so you could see their mouths with needle sharp fangs and black gums. They also had black fur-coated cape and with Tartaros symbol on their chests, capes and the banners. They were equipped with all kinds of weapons from one hand maces and shields to two hand swords (the design of their armors and weapons is based on Warhammer Chaos warriors, Google it).

After the transformation was over, those 15 million pergrandenians had become something between humans. demons and undead. Their eyes were black with orange irises and you could feel the hunger for slaughter and havoc from their growling that resembled something between wolves and zombies. Then suddenly they raised their weapons far above their heads and started to roar with voice so loud that you could hear it in the neighbor countries.

The Dark Empire was now established. Lilith turned her face towards west where the Sun was setting.

**Lilith**: Soon the Sun sets for the last time! Soon this world will know only Darkness!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Author's note: Since Lilith possess Mavis' soul she should have her own **Law-**spell!** Fairy Law** destroys everyone who the caster sees as his enemies. **Grimoire Law** possibly just kills anyone in its reach (That's just my rationalization, Mashima didn't tell how it really works!). And my creation, **Dark Law **corrupts everything that it reaches.


	15. the Story of silver haired man

The Dark Empire

Chapter 15, the Story of silver haired man

Cana was shackled in Gin's quarters in the Black tower. Cana couldn't see anything, and she felt like she was more like in the middle of empty darkness than a room. After Lilith had transformed the strongest 1% of Pergrande to her army of Darkness, Daenery had eased her mindcontrol and Cana had regained her consciousness. She was worried about others. Were they alright? Would they be alright after all this and how she could escape this place? She didn't have much time to think when Gin arrived.

**Gin**: You better not think about escaping. Even if you by some luck broke those shackles that sap your magical abilities, the minute you would step outside the tower, Her Majesty's spell would consume and corrupt your body and soul. As long as you're here in my quarters you can keep your soul intact as least.

He removed his black cape and undressed himself although Cana was right next to him with straight view to his male part. Cana blushed.

**Gin**: We're relatives so if you're blushing then you're a pervert, you know?

**Cana**: Don't just undress in front of a lady!

Gin sighed. He used a simple re-quip spell to dress up. Now he was wearing a simple trousers and shirt. Cana realized that he had no eyes at all. He wasn't just blind. His eyes had literally burned to ash.

**Cana**: What in our guild hall's basement was so important that you sacrificed your eyes to get it?

**Gin**: Lumen histoire? I couldn't care less about that artifact. Her Majesty just promised me power to crush Gildarts if I bring it to her.

**Cana**: Then why you hate our dad so much that you'd sacrifice your eyes to get stronger!?

**Gin**: …Fine. If you really want to know… It all started about 26 years ago…

Gin's quarters started to shine. When the light faded, the darkness had been replaced with a village of few thousand inhabitants. Cana and Gin were watching his past like a film while being inside it. There was a Castle like manor in the west side and the road leading there went right through the village.

26 years ago in a small island in the northernmost part of the country Caelum, in the west from Fiore (Check out the Earth Land map in Fairy Tail wiki). That island was known as Silvercloud, because of the climate kept the sky shrouded by clouds 11 months a year and the richest silver mines in the Earth Land was located in there. Silvercloud was the smallest county in Caelum. The Counts of Silvercloud were from old noble Serebro family and they owned everything in Silvercloud between the land and the sky. They were more like kings of Silvercloud than counts of Caelum. They were known for their silver colored hair and sky blue eyes.

That time the count of Silvercloud was an old lord Stribro Serebro (Stribro Czech, silver) who didn't have a son to inherit his title and their possessions. He had only one daughter, Plata Serebro (PlataSpanish, silver) who was very shy but kind and tender woman. She had silver colored curly hair that reached to her lap, the perfect hourglass-figure and the most beautiful blue eyes in the Earth Land. She was the most beautiful woman in Caelum and probably the most beautiful woman in the west side of Earth Land. People of Silvercloud simply loved her.

Many nobles of Caelum had proposed her because of her beauty and their family's almost unlimited fortune. But she had defied them all while waiting for her "true love". But that "true love" hadn't showed up and she was getting too old for noble lady to be unmarried. She was 22 years old. Her father had already given up hope for his daughter to ever get married and give birth to an heir of Silvercloud. But then one day when she had been riding with her maid in the forest, a giant silver wyvern had appeared. It ate her maid and was about to devour her as well. But then a mysterious man had swooped in and defeated the wyvern. That man was so cool and strong. And he was also so handsome! When she saw his face, she fell in love to him at first sight. Cana had no trouble recognizing him. That man was Gildarts in his 20s. He had just divorced from Cana's mother Cornelia, but didn't know that she was carrying Cana right now.

When Plata had asked him how she can ever repay him for saving her, he had answered "in nature". He had been joking, but she had taken it seriously. Because she was also pretty naïve woman because of her father's strict parenting, she had presumed that he had also fell in love to her because you can make love with another person only if you love her ("Right…"). So without any delay they had done it right there in the forest. Cana blushed when she was forced to watch how their father "screwed around" with a woman, but Gin didn't react at all even for the sound of their actions. Gildarts hadn't taken back his words because he was young and stupid who thought that one quick f*** in the forest with some strange girl couldn't cause any problems ("Right…"). When she had finally woken up, Gildarts was gone, but the love to him had only grown stronger.

Nine months later she gave birth to Gildarts' child. It was of course disgraceful for Serebro family to have its head's daughter to give birth to a bastard. But because Stribro loved her daughter like any father would love his daughter and her bastard child happened to be a boy, he gave his grandson right to use their family name. Just like other members in Serebro family, this child also had silver colored hair and sky blue eyes. He was named **Gin-Gildarts Jr. Serebro**.

Gin was raised like any noble in Caelum would. He got more servants than he needed to fulfill all his commands and whims, but he didn't become spoiled rich brat. He was very mature and humble child, which was a relief for his grandfather. Stribro was sure that Gin would become a worthy Count of Silvercloud after his time would come to an end. But Gin's mother Plata was a different story. Everyone knew that meeting with Gin's father had been nothing more than a one-time screw up, Plata herself really thought that Gildarts loved her and he would come back to her any day now, so no-one had spoken out loud the truth. She of course loved her son Gin, but even he would realize that his father wasn't so great person that his mother had told him. But at first even Gin had believed all those rosy lies his mother told him about his father. So in order to make his "great and noble" father proud, Gin used all his free time in training to control Crash-magic.

Serebro family was no mage bloodline, so Gin had inherited his ability to use magic from Gildarts. Gin had also inherited his father's large magic energy capacity. He trained like maniac year after year and finally when he was 17 he had mastered Crash-magic and he had reached S-class mage level when he was 14. His grandfather had passed away when he was 16, so he was old enough to inherit the title of Count. That time he had already realized the sad truth about his father, who wasn't a great man but just a "man slut" (All those women he listed when he found out that Cana was his daughter …). But Plata was still waiting for Gildarts to come back to her. So Gin tried his best to rule Silvercloud wisely like his grandfather had been, and he was doing pretty decent job, and he played along with the act of "great and noble Gildarts" for his mother's sake.

Then about a year later Acnologia destroyed Tenroujima and Fairy Tail's core members with it. The News reached Silvercloud as well. The news of Gildarts death crushed Plata physically and mentally, and she fell ill. For weeks she was just laying on her bed without eating or drinking anything, mourning for his "true love's" death. All that time Gin had been at her side begging her to eat or drink something.

**Gin**: Mother, Please..! Just one glass of water at least..! I beg of you..! You have to eat something..!

But she didn't react on his words and tears. Tears appeared in Cana's eyes when she saw how much Gin had suffered because of his mother's naivety. Plata just mourned after her "true love" Gildarts. That's when Gin couldn't stay quiet anymore. He broke the wall in his mother's bedroom in his anger and told her what kind of man Gildarts really was.

**Gin**: HE DIDN'T LOVE YOU! IT WAS JUST ONE-TIME SCREW UP! HE PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOU! YOU'RE SACRIFISING YOUR LIFE FOR A SCUMBAG WHO DOESN'T PROBABLY EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!

She finally reacted to his words. She sat up from the bed and turned her face towards her son.

SLAP*

She had slapped him in his face with her remaining strength. The Slap itself hadn't hurt at all, but mentally it was devastating. She had never hit him before. But her words hurt him even more than her deed.

**Plata**: Don't speak like that about your father! He's a great man and you should be proud of him!

Those words broke Gin's heart. He realized something even more horrible than her mother's blindness towards Gildarts. She didn't love her son, but an image of Gildarts she saw in him. That's when he finally gave up. He stood up and walked away from his mother's side.

The next day she died and she was buried in Serebro cemetery. Gin didn't cry in her funeral-ceremony. He just stared at her dead body with motionless face. That night he was standing at her grave. It was raining and he was soaked wet. There was a hole in his heart that his mother's words had opened. Then that hole started to fill with hate, rage and grudge.

**Gin**: If he ever comes back from death… I shall destroy him! I shall take everything from him. Everything that he loves shall be destroyed by my hands! Even if it means selling my soul to the Devil! I SWEAR IT!

Lilith had heard his oath and she reached out to him, offering him power to get his revenge and Justice to his mother in exchange of his service to her. He had accepted her terms and he left Silvercloud to his servants to rule for time being, possibly forever. Then Cana saw how Gin's beautiful sky blue eyes turned black with orange irises as his soul was consumed by Lilith's darkness. For those seven years that Fairy Tail core members were in slumber, Gin served Lilith and grew stronger. But based on his research about Gildarts, Gin knew that he wouldn't be strong enough to destroy his father if he didn't pledge himself totally under Lilith's rule. But now that she was in her full strength, he should be powerful enough to crush Gildarts.

**Gin**: Do you still wonder why I won't cry for few eyes after all that man had done to me?

Cana couldn't answer. At first she had resented Gin for selling his soul to dark powers, but now she was feeling sorry for him. Then he released Cana from the shackles but he left wrist plates to sap away her magic energy.

**Gin**: There are guards at the door and hundreds more in the hallways. If you try to leave my quarters they will eat you. And without your magic, you don't stand a chance against them.

The door opened. There were three 3 meters tall Dark warriors standing in line. When they smelled Cana's scent, they started to growl and bark like something between wolves and zombies. Cana could see their needle sharp fangs and black gums. They were in full armor that showed only their mouths and part of their arms between elbow and shoulder. They had gray colored skin and weapons big and sharp enough to slice her in half with one swing. When she saw their bloodthirsty stare in their black eyes with orange irises she realized that without any magic she would be only a snack for them.

Gin turned away and left his quarters.

**Gin**: Prepare yourself for inevitable. When this all ends, only one of us remains.

The door closed leaving her alone in Gin's quarters. She couldn't escape so she just sat on the chair and prayed that her friends were alright.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	16. the Lonely boy from Edolas

The Dark Empire

Chapter 16, the Lonely boy from Edolas

Edolas-Acnologia had never told anyone why he had come from Edolas to Earth Land and what his connection with Black Dragon Acnologia is. And he would never tell that. But even cruel and ruthless man like him had past that made him what he is in the present.

E-Acnologia was born in Edolas universe in the great city at the corner of Edolas. His mother died when he was still a child and his father had left before his birth. He wasn't only orphan in the city. There were dozens of orphans like him and they banded together to keep themselves alive. During the time he was with other orphans of the city, he was bullied without any good reason, so he didn't have any friends among the orphans. He was a regular looking boy with healthy white skin, blonde hair and green eyes. But he just took it all in without complaining in order to survive. When he got older and stronger he became "the leader" of their gang, but he was still a loner.

But he had one "friend". As long as he could remember, a "Voice" had spoken to him inside his head. At first it had only happened in his dreams, but when he grew older, this "Voice" spoke to him all the time. It was cold and dark voice, but E-Acnologia had never taken it as his enemy but as his only friend. At first it had been nice to him, comforting him when he was sad and laughing to his jokes. But when E-Acnologia grew older, slowly the "Voice" started to fill his mind with wrath and hatred towards everything and everyone.

When he was 14 years old, the "Voice" pushed him in the darkness for eternity. It had advice him to kill those orphans that had bullied him, and other orphans right after that. And he did it. He bashed their heads in the walls of the city one by one, bathed in their blood and laughed like Hell while doing it. The "Voice" had slowly corrupted his mind and it was now harvesting the results. Then it had advised him to destroy his home city by blowing up its lachryma storages. Then by its guidance he had used Anima-vortex to transfer himself to the Earth Land. There E-Acnologia finally met the source of the "Voice". The Black Dragon Acnologia. But he wasn't satisfied in E-Acnologia. Acnologia saw him only as a weak fly to squash. But instead he decided to do something crueler. He took E-Acnologia in to the temple deep in the Zonia Mountain. The Temple was easily millennia old dedicated for some sort of a God. There was one special room for those to be banished. The room was a realm of darkness, nothing more and nothing less. Acnologia threw E-Acnologia in that realm and the darkness penetrated in to his body, started to corrupt it and pulled out and devoured all humanity and good will that still remained in him after Acnologia's deeds. And while the darkness was defiling E-Acnologia's body Acnologia kept tainting his mind with pouring his own malice nature in to his Edolas counterpart. E-Acnologia doesn't know how long he was trapped in that realm but it felt like centuries for him. The Darkness had turned his white skin, blonde hair and green eyes to black like Acnologia's skin. Then one day when the last part of the boy from Edolas had been killed and buried by the darkness and Acnologia's malice mockery, he was finally going to give up to the darkness and let it consume him completely, when he heard a voice totally different compared to Acnologia's. It was completely emotionless but still warm voice.

**Voice**: You are strong. Maybe you are worthy. We shall see.

Then something happened. E-Acnologia's black eyes turned snow white and he started to shine white light which devoured the darkness around him. He broke out from the "room" easily with his new dark-God slayer magic. Acnologia wasn't at the Zonia that time but he could feel E-Acnologia's escape from the "room". E-Acnologia had been in that realm over 20 years and it had done its job. He was now just like Acnologia, except that he was a human, barely. From his instinct's pull he penetrated to the lowest level of the temple where he found a small vial with white dust. He took the vial and poured the dust all over himself. The Dust absorbed in to his skin and hair turning them snow white. Acnologia got back just to see that to happen. Now he looked at E-Acnologia not with disappointed but curious look in his eyes. Instead of killing his Edolas counterpart he gave him the same style blue patterns to his face, arms and chest. Now The E-Acnologia we know had born. That happened about ten years ago including the time skip. You would think that E-Acnologia would feel grudge towards his Earth Land counterpart, but all his feelings had been sucked out and destroyed by the darkness. He simply didn't feel anything anymore. Not sorrow, not happiness, and it didn't matter to him anymore. The Only thing that he had interest in was the source of the other "voice".

In the next three years E-Acnologia perfected his new dark-God slayer art in the temple and searching clues which could lead him to that "voice" that had spoken to him inside the "room". The temple was filled with hieroglyphs that told a story of some unknown Goddess. He was even witnessing Acnologia crushing Gildarts when he came too close to the mountain. But then, over seven years ago, Acnologia had just disappeared without a warning. E-Acnologia never met him again and he didn't hear his "voice" inside his head ever again. The Moment Acnologia had left his side forever, Lilith called out for him. She told him that she could help him to find the source of the other "voice" in exchange of service. E-Acnologia didn't become her servant like she would've wanted but he was ready to ally himself with her. That's how he joined her ranks about seven years ago a little before Gin.

Although E-Acnologia had lost his only "friend", jailer and guide, the effects of Acnologia didn't wear off. E-Acnologia was now just like his Earth Land counterpart, too strong for a normal man to defeat, and a person who didn't think others any greater than insects. E-Acnologia doesn't know why Acnologia had guided him to himself just to throw him in to that Hell. He only presumed that he had just been bored and corrupting his counterpart in Edolas was a fun hobby. The only thing E-Acnologia knew about his counterpart's intentions was that he didn't taught him Dragon slayer magic, because he didn't want his toy to turn against him in the lust for more power.

Whatever the reason, Acnologia had succeeded to create himself a human predecessor, who didn't bow to anyone and would destroy anything and anyone if he'd feel like that.

**Meanwhile in Destroyed Magnolia…**

Thanks to Makarov's sacrifice, no-one else from Fairy Tail died in the blast that destroyed the Magnolia town. They had buried him and Nab few days ago and were now back in their back-up guild hall outside the town that had been outside the blast range. Everyone were just sitting still without saying a thing. No-one knew what they would do next. Makarov was dead, and so was Nab, Magnolia was destroyed and Natsu and others hadn't returned yet. Gildarts had also returned after having a "bad feeling" the day Guild hall was destroyed, only to find out that his daughter had been kidnapped and Makarov's killed by the kidnapper. He was right now the substitute master but even he didn't know what to do now. Laxus was with Freed and Bixlow at their destroyed guild hall's foundation trying to salvage anything usable. He was staring at the sea.

Then suddenly Juvia surfaced and pulled herself on the shore with hard effort. She started to turn in to water and Mirajane, Evergreen, Lisanna and Elfman appeared from her. She had stored them inside her right before Gabriel's and Nina's Unison raid and tried to run from the Hellfire. It had hit her and burned her all over, but thanks to the Tenroujima's holy protection towards Fairy Tail Mages and her water-body she had survived and swam back to Magnolia. They were all badly injured but only Juvia was in a brink of death, because the infection in her left hand had spread to her left shoulder and chest. Laxus took her and headed to the back-up guild hall while others followed him.

Meanwhile Erza had appeared at the front door with Natsu, Gray, Rogue on her shoulders and Sting's dead body on her arms. Wendy was carrying Charle, Happy, Lector and Frosch and she was crying. Abyss Break had almost consumed them in Caelum but with Erza's Adamantine armor and Gray's ice shield they had reduced the blast's power just enough to survive from it. When they had come to their senses the next day, Wendy had given everyone the first-aid and then they had headed back to Magnolia.

Soon after them Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Lily and Droy arrived. Gajeel was unconscious on Lily's arms and Droy was carrying Jet's dead body on his arms. They had survived Dorola's beam thanks to Droy's Thorn wall that had blocked the beam (Remember that Gray blocked Lullaby's beam with his shield and Droy is now stronger than Gray was back then. So it's okay, Okay!).

Juvia's infection was so complex and powerful that it took both Wendy's and Porlyusica's skills to cleanse it. But the pain had been so great that Juvia had fallen in coma. Gray was at her side holding her hand, hoping that she could feel it. They went through the events and glued them together. Now they knew what they were up against, but had no lead where to head out. Unholy Saints had always vanished like dust in the wind. But they had to do something. After all Cana was kidnapped by "Second". But soon they would know where they could find these Unholy Saints as would the rest of the Earth Land.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Jellal and Meredy appeared. They both had worried look on their faces.

**Meredy:** So they finally made their move…

**Jellal:** The day we feared is finally here…

**Gray:** What are you guys talking about!?

**Natsu:** Yeah! Spit it out!

**Meredy:** The Doomsday that Tartaros prophesied about 15 years ago…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	17. the Baram Alliance

The Dark Empire

Chapter 17, the Baram Alliance

**Lucy**: Doomsday!? What do you mean?

**Meredy**: About 15 years ago. Right before I joined Grimoire Heart, Master Hades, Ultear and others had a meeting with Tartaros. The Main reason for the meeting was to set the boundaries in the underworld and to avoid conflict between the strongest dark guilds Grimoire Heart and Tartaros.

**Jellal**: Oracion Seis wasn't founded at that time yet.

Meredy took a lachryma that started to shine. Then suddenly everyone in the guild were sucked inside a memory from Ultear's past.

**15 years ago…**

In some distant valley surrounded by mountains that reached far above thunder clouds that colored the valley dark. The Valley was filled with terrifying monster that no normal man could defeat. But they didn't try to attack Master Hades and others. Every one of the Seven Kin of the Purgatory, except Meredy who wasn't the member of the guild yet were there waiting for someone to arrive.

**Zankrow**: What's taking so long with them!? I'll burn them to ashes when they get here!

**Asuma**: Calm yourself… Tartaros may not be as powerful as Grimoire, but they are still not to be taken lightly.

**Zankrow**: Phah! I still don't see why you're trying to make friends with them master! We don't need them!

**Hades**: True… But what we really don't need is them to get our way in awakening Zeref… And perhaps they can help us to achieve that goal faster.

Then from the thunderclouds appeared something huge with scales, claws, fangs and wings. It was a dragon! And someone was riding with it.

**Kain**: A D-d-dragon!?

**Hades**: No… It's just a copy…

The "dragon" landed. Alchemist, Gabriel, Alfred and Alex who was still just a child jumped off from its back. It disappeared when Alfred closed his fairy tales book.

**Hades**: Impressive. You could create your own dragon with your magic.

**Alfred**: There's no character from fairy tales that I couldn't recreate.

**Alchemist**: We are here as agreed. What is the business you wanted to discuss, Master Hades?

**Zoldeo**: Wait just a sec! I don't see your master anywhere!

**Gabriel**: Her Majesty doesn't concern herself with insignificant matters like these. (Gnarl*)

**Zankrow**: Insignificant! You want to die!? I'm more than happy to burn you to ashes!

**Gabriel**: Go ahead and try if you're willing to die young. (Gnarl*)

**Hades**: Enough! I need you to listen to my offer. My object is to revive Zeref and I would appreciate if your guild wouldn't intervene. And all help would be the most appreciated.

The word "Zeref" had made Tartaros members' eyes to widen. Then they started hold a laugh. But soon they burst and their laugh could be heard miles away.

**Gabriel**: Zeref!? You want to revive that loser!? (Gnarl*)

**Alfred**: Well if you're aiming that low then by all means. (Smile*)

**Hades**: You dare to insult the greatest mage who has ever lived!?

Hades started to glow dark energy and the ground shook. It was obvious that he could kill them all by himself. Then suddenly Alex's eyes started to shine. They turned from orange to red and his energy rose to equal Hades'. Other members of Tartaros fell on their knees and bowed to Alex. Then he spoke with someone else's voice. Lilith's voice.

**Alex (Lilith):** You want to revive Zeref? You have my blessing. And I'll even help you. But in Exchange you and your minions stay away from Pergrange kingdom. It belongs to me!

**Hades**: Agreed.

**Alex (Lilith):** Second.

Alchemist snapped his fingers and a tiny box appeared in front of Hades. He opened it and his eye widened. He closed the box. (**Author's note**: Alchemist was the second Unholy Saint at the time before Gin and E-Acnologia came along)

**Hades**: It's a deal. I and my guild will not step in the Pergrande kingdom, ever.

**Alex (Lilith**): Good. Because if you betray me not even Zeref can protect you from my wrath!

Then the red glow on Alex's eyes vanished and he collapsed on the ground. Grimoire Heart mages except Hades were terrified. Tartaros members rose. Alchemist took Alex on his lap and looked at Alfred as a cue to leave. Alfred opened his fairy tale book and summoned the "dragon". All but Alchemist jumped on its back. He looked at Hades and Seven kin of the Purgatory.

**Alchemist**: 10-20 years. After that, reviving Zeref serves you no purpose. Because then true power shall rule this realm.

He jumped on dragons back with Alex on his lap and it took off. When they disappeared in the thunder clouds Hades turned again to the box and smiled.

**Hades**: We are now one step closer to revive Zeref.

**Flashback ends…**

**Levy**: So you're saying that now that "power" has been unleashed?

**Jellal**: You all felt "it" didn't you? It happened on Pergrande's soil.

**Erza**: And it's not long before "it" spreads to the rest of Earth Land?

**Meredy**: Yes…

**Lucy**: But who is this "Her Majesty" they spoke of?

**Jellal**: All we know is that she's the master of Tartaros. And that she thinks herself to be more powerful than Zeref himself.

**Laxus**: Well, is she?

**Jellal**: Maybe… I hope not.

**Meanwhile in Pergrande…**

Former Pergrande kingdom couldn't be recognized anymore. Its people had been slaughtered and the land itself had been turned something indescribable. Although there still were "animals" if that's what you can call them, the land was quiet. It was dead quiet. If someone would throw a rock it could be heard from miles away. But then ground started to shake which broke the silence. The shaking was caused by marching. It grew louder and louder until the sound was so strong that you couldn't hear your thoughts. The Empire's army was on the move. These dark warriors created by Lilith's spell marched in disciplined formations through the valley like an enormous tide that avoided only mountains and lakes of blood trampling everything under its feet.

They marched through day and night never stopping for a rest. When the western border was near the army was split in three parts that all advanced to different neighbor countries' border. All Unholy Saints, except E-Acnologia, Alchemist and Daenery, were there acting as generals. But the role was more like titular because the dark warriors' minds were connected to the Black tower and controlled by Daenery who saw and heard everything that they saw and heard. Dark warriors would follow orders from other Unholy Saints but she could overturn them if needed. E-Acnologia had taken off the moment the army had started to move from the tower in order to find the "Voice".

Dark warriors reached the borders of the neighbor countries in three days thanks to restless marching. They stood in formation like statues right next to the borders for four days, waiting for their opponents to assemble their forces. In the Black Tower Lilith was in her chamber that looked like it had no walls or roof. It looked like a black floor was just floating in the darkness and blue torches were lighting it up. Lilith's throne was the same five-angled pyramid-shaped staircase with throne on top of it. She seemed to be in some sort of hibernation when Daenery appeared in huge screen in front of her. Daenery was sitting on the Lumen Histoire powered machine chair so she couldn't bow like she usually did. But she nodded to Her Majesty the most honoring way she could.

**Daenery**: We are ready, Your Majesty.

Then more screens that showed the view from different dark warriors' eyes, appeared everywhere. Lilith started to smile and the red glow blinked on her eyes for second. She lifted her right hand.

**Lilith**: Begin.

**Daenery**: Yes, Your Majesty!

Daenery started to focus so she could give orders to every front at the same time. Although she could control every warrior herself there was still ranks with them and they could think by themselves. So she only transmitted the order for the "officers".

**Daenery**: (Begin the invasion! Destroy the enemy armies and secure their capitals!)

And so, the Empire's army swarmed over the borders to conquer the Earth Land.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	18. the Empire strikes

The Dark Empire

Chapter 18, the Empire strikes

**Three weeks later…**

One million of those Dark warriors that Lilith had created were left to guard the Black Tower while the rest was marched on the borders of the neighbor countries Iceberg, Bellum and Sin. Seven million of them were focused on the Icebergs border, four million to Bellum and three to Sin. The Divide was simply made by the population of every country. Iceberg was the third largest country in the Earth Land, but it still had pretty small population thanks to the harsh environment, only about 50 million. Bellum was smaller but it had about 35 million population. Sin was one of the smallest countries in the Earth Land but it had strong military forces compared to Iceberg and Bellum.

Empire's army marched with the superhuman speed reaching the borders in three days. They waited four days before they attacked; because that's the time it took for the opponents to rally their forces and locate them to defend their borders. Iceberg had military service based army of 10 million soldiers, but it lacked magical equipment and units. When the Empire invaded, Iceberg didn't stand a chance, because the Dark warriors were almost immune to physical attacks. In three days Dark warriors slaughtered Iceberg's army and occupied its key location to prevent any help from neighbor countries or from Magic council from reaching them in time.

Bellum also had military service based army but it had focused its resources on magic weaponry. With 7 million soldiers they managed to slow down the Dark warriors a little bit, but Bellum also fell only in a week. When Iceberg and Bellum had been occupied, Unholy Saints used their new powers to raise Black Towers in their capitals. They weren't as enormous as the one in Pergrande, reaching only two to four miles high depending on the size of the country when the original is over twelve miles high. When these new towers were in place Daenery had used her abilities to mind control Iceberg's and Bellum's citizens. But they weren't put to kill each other or turned in to Dark warriors. They were used as food supplies for them.

If the Dark warriors had any weaknesses, it was their maintenance. They used high amount of energy and they needed to be fed with human flesh (animals didn't have enough magic energy to be worth eating). One Dark warrior could eat two normal humans or one mage in three days (more magic energy=more nutrition). If you didn't keep their hunger in control, they would go to confusion state and start to kill and eat each other. So when Iceberg's and Bellum's armies were crushed they were immediately devoured by the Dark warriors. During the battle they were disciplined and high-performed, but while eating they were more like zombies in a feast. They just grabbed on anything that had flesh, organs or bones in it and shoved it in their mouths chewing it only as much as they needed to be able to swallow. Many times the victim was still alive when they started to eat him.

Sin was small country with population of five million only. But it had strong mercenary army with powerful magic-equipment. They had managed to keep Dark warriors at bay for two weeks. The only way from Pergrande to Sin was a plain field with no cover. There Dark warrior divisions were like sitting ducks for Sin's mercenaries to shoot down. They had 24 Jupiter cannons and countless amounts of other magical cannons and howitzers that simply tiered Empire's forces to shreds. Right now it was quiet on the field. The Empire had already lost 1/3 of its forces in Sin and if this would go on it would lose the rest as well.

Alfred was standing in the command center at their side. He was wearing his top hat again over his eyes. He had replaced his black cape with elegant black mantle that reached to his knees. It had Tartaros' symbol printed on its back and cufflinks with the same symbols. He had shoulder pads with crests. He had the straight view to the field and he could see Sin's cannon lines. Jupiters were placed far enough from each other so they'd had to be destroyed one by one. And as long as there were 24 of them it didn't matter if they could destroy one or two. But he didn't seem to be worried. There was a Dark warrior acting as a commanding officer. It had four pikes in its helmet when others had only two, but that was pretty much the only difference in it compared to others, in appearance at least.

**Alfred**: After I have wiped out those Jupiters, your forces have no trouble crushing the rest of their lines. Move your men in positions and wait until the last Jupiter is destroyed.

**Commander**: Yes, My Lord! (Deep echoing voice*)

Alfred cracked his knuckles and then raised his hands. He started to mumble a complex spell. There appeared three giant magic circles above the plain field between Empire and Sin forces. Then from each of these circles appeared a giant monster. One of them was Dorola but now it was three times bigger than before (about 300 meters high). The Second looked like Deliora and the third looked like Doriarte and they were also 300 meters high. They charged towards the enemy line and started to smash Jupiters in to pieces one by one. By the time 10 of 24 were destroyed Sin army had turned the rest at the monsters and fired. Dorola dodged but Deliora-like and Doriarte-like ones took hit both to their chests and heads and collapsed. Now while the Jupiters were cooling down, Dorola smashed the rest of the Jupiters and then moved on the smaller cannons. The Empire's army started the assault the moment the last Jupiter was destroyed. Without Jupiters Sin didn't stand a chance and their defense was crushed to bits. Meanwhile Alfred was on Dorola's shoulder enjoying the view of one-sided slaughter.

**Alfred**: Yes! With Her Majesty full blessing, controlling a group of these giant demons is a child's play!

With most of its forces destroyed and because Sin's line broke so fast that they didn't have time to regroup, Sin fell in two days. Empire's forces were pillaging the capital and its citizens were either captured or devoured by the dark warriors. There were some minor resistance points here and there but soon they all were crushed. One dark warrior was feasting on his victim while he was still alive. The Dark warrior had bit off his arm and started to eat it with big bites. The Victim was screaming from pain right next to him. The Moment the dark warrior had finished the arm he grabbed his victim's other arm. Then suddenly another dark warrior appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the victim from his legs and they started to pull the victim to opposite directions, both trying to have the "meal" all for themselves, until he was ripped apart. Then something flew right past them and hit the building making it to collapse. Chuck walked right next to that building. He was also wearing the same styled mantle like Alfred. He also had new sunglasses that were circular with black lenses. He pointed those two dark warriors. Then he pointed the rubble.

**Chuck**: Ya two! Start digging!

They left the victim's remains and started to lift rubble until they found a person under the rubble. He was middle-aged man with white hair and few wrinkles in his face. He had no beard. He had been beaten up badly by Chuck. He was wearing a Magic council's rune knight uniform. He was a squad leader. Before they could get their hands on him, Chuck picked him up and headed off. Soon he found Alex and Alfred. Alfred was riding with Dorola who was crushing buildings under its hooves for Alfred's amusement. Alex was also wearing the new mantle. There were over hundred dead Magic council rune knights with a bloody hole on their chests all around him.

Few dozen Dark warriors had gathered there waiting for Alex to finish his business with rune knights. When one Dark warrior tried to eat one of the dead rune knights without permission Alex had shot a hole in his head with white beam. He had gained that ability by devouring Sting's heart. Alex was holding one rune knight from his throat with his left hand. He was still alive. Then he started to scream when Alex's right palm-mouth's tentacle-tongues pieced his chest and pulled out his heart while it was still beating. Tentacle-tongues wrapped around it and devoured it, which made Alex moan like he had just tasted something really sweet. When he saw Chuck with the magic council's squad leader on his shoulder he threw the dead knight aside like he was just a trash. That was the cue for Dark warriors to rush in and devour the rune knights. Alex and Alfred didn't mind them at all. They had their eyes on Chuck and the squad leader. Dorola picked Alfred from its shoulder and put him down right next to Chuck.

**Alex**: It's time! Let's get the tower in its place!

**Alfred**: Put the soldier down for a second and take your place, Chuck.

Chuck dropped the soldier on the ground and Unholy Saints took positions. They formed a triangle and placed their right hands on the ground. Their guild symbols started to shine with dark red glow. Then a huge, dark red triangle, with Alex Alfred and Chuck as its points, appeared on the ground and even bigger magic circle, with few miles radius, appeared around the triangle. Then a Black tower started to rise from the circle with high speed. In few minutes, over two miles high Black tower had rose, and the minute it was up it started to send Daenery's mind control waves. Sin's people were soon bound under Daenery's will.

In three weeks, Pergrande's neighbor countries had fallen for the Empire. Their cities were burned down, their people turned in to mindless slaves and the land itself corrupted by Lilith's **Dark Law**. The Perfect genocide. The Empire had lost about two million of its forces but they were easily replaced from its new territories. The next countries in the line wouldn't fall that easily because the Magic council was now aware of the Empire and its goals. And it would answer with its full might. But today the Sun would set with these three countries soaked in their people's blood.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's notes: **Over 1000 views! Thank you for reading my fanfiction. I'll be having a break from writing for few weeks at least. Review my story if you don't like something in it. See you soon!


End file.
